The Hog's Head by MyGinevra  TRADUÇAO
by CaroldoubleS
Summary: A historia dos ultimos momentos da Batalha de Hogwarts, e os anos que seguiram para Harry e Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

You can find the original English version of "The Hog's Head" at http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/5231591/ 1/ The_bHogs_b_bHead_b" (erase the spaces!)

A/ N - Bem-vindos a minha versão do Livro 8, um ano após a conclusão de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. O capítulo um descreve a Batalha de Hogwarts, do ponto de vista de Ginny, que segue exatamente a linha do tempo e os eventos dos capítulos 34 e 36 de Relíquias da Morte. Começando com o capítulo dois, o enredo é o meu. Divirtam-se!

T/N - Eai galerinha? Bom, essa é minha primeira traduçao e tambem primeira publicaçao no ! Estou bem animado com isso e espero de voce todo o apoio e ajuda para realizar a traduçao da fanfic. **The Hog's Head é criaçao de MyGinevra **que me deu total permissao para traduzir e postar aqui, claro que **Harry Potter e seus personagens sao criçoes de J.K. Rowling.**  
>Enta chega de blablabla e vamos para o primeiro capitulo que é na verdade o ponto de vista de Ginny dos eventos dos capitulos 34 e 36 do ultimo livro.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo Um<p>

Fé

Gina fez seu caminho através dos escombros no hall de entrada e saiu pela porta da frente. Ela olhou para trás para se certificar de que ninguém a tinha visto e escorregou nas sombras que se estendiam por todo o gramado.

Ela teve que ficar longe do corpo de seu irmão, e de George que estava segurando a cabeça de Fred no colo, pressionando sua testa na de Fred, suas lágrimas intermináveis banhavam o rosto ensanguentado de Fred, ele não iria se afastar. Nem Percy, que estava ajoelhado aos pés de Fred, também debruçado sobre, mas com os braços estendidos como se tentasse afastar o muro de pedra que desabou sobre eles, esmagando a vida de seu irmão. Seus pais simplesmente se sentaram ao lado do corpo, abraçados, Molly chorando incontrolavelmente, Arthur olhando para o espaço, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Gina começou a sentir paralisia progressiva em seu coração, juntando-se a dor existente, que era porque ela tinha que ir embora: ela não podia deixar-se sucumbir a essa paralisia.

Ela não tinha visto Harry por horas, desde que ele e Rony e Hermione haviam desaparecido na Sala Precisa em sua missão misteriosa. Ela havia seguido as escadas com Tonks para o Salão Principal, onde ela ficou com Luna e Dean, lutando para cima e para baixo pelos corredores até que a voz desencarnada de Voldemort encheu as salas com sua mensagem sedutora de falsa paz e as suas mentiras sobre Harry, e propoz uma trégua.

Ela e seus companheiros tinham voltado para o Salão Principal alguns minutos antes de Percy cambalear no exercício de movimentar o corpo. Ginny tinha gritado e se jogado em Percy, batendo os punhos contra ele num acesso de fúria, tentando afastar a morte que olhava de olhos abertos, que antes tinha sido sempre a sorrir, mas agora não via nada. Gui puxou-a para longe, e ela começou a debater-se contra ele, mas ele segurou-a de perto até que seus gritos se tornaram soluços. Foi quando ela sentiu-se começando a cair no abismo da derrota, mas quando Rony e Hermione voltaram sem Harry, ela puxou-se do chão onde ela tinha caído ao lado de Fred, e disse a si mesma, o que ela estava dizendo o ano todo: ela tinha que estar pronta para Harry, em algum momento ele precisaria dela e ela tinha que estar pronta. Ela saiu do Salão Principal, limpando o rosto e tomando goles profundos de ar.

Agora ela estava se movendo através do gramado na escuridão. Corpos estavam espalhados por toda parte, muitos deles estudantes, e ela parou em cada um para ver se ela podia fazer alguma coisa. A maioria estava morta, e ela começou a chorar novamente, como ela reconheceu rostos e viu suas feridas. Ela tentou enxugar o sangue com as mangas, até que o tecido se tornou encharcado e não poderia absorver mais, então ela apenas limpou o máximo de sangue de que podia com as mãos, e limpa-los na grama. Um ou dois ainda estavam vivos, mas ela tinha medo de movê-los, ela não confiava em si própria para utilizar um feitiço de Levitação, e ela não poderia levanta-los fisicamente. Ela chamou alguns outros estudantes que também estavam no gramado à procura de amigos ou parentes, e lhes disse para voltar correndo para o Salão Principal e obter ajuda. Eles fizeram o que ela pediu, ela supoz que seu papel na Armada de Dumbledore e sua reputação como a namorada de Harry, lhe ajudaram com um pouco de autoridade.

Ela deixou o corpo de um garoto do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, Joseph Pierce, que estava em suas aulas de Herbologia e um amigo de Neville, e seguiu em frente. Ela estava agora cerca de 200 metros do castelo, e estava muito escuro, mas ela não se atreveu a acender sua varinha. Não havia muitos corpos aqui, mas ela ouviu gemidos à sua esquerda, e correu em direção a eles. Ela encontrou uma forma amassada, seus membros torcidos estranhamente, encontrando-se perto do caminho para a cabana de Hagrid. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, mas estava tão escuro, estava tão longe do castelo que ela quase não podia ver. Ela se moveu de modo que ela estava entre o corpo e as paredes exteriores da cabana, e acendeu sua varinha, mas manteve-o tão opaco como podia.

Ela gritou e se afastou quando viu o rosto da menina, ensanguentado e mutilado. Com seu estômago agitado, ela teve que lutar contra o impulso de vomitar, que surgiu na sua garganta. Ela se forçou a olhar. Houve cortes no rosto da menina e na testa, e seu nariz parecia ter sido arrancado. Ela estava ofegando pela boca, com um som rascante. Ginny pensou em Fenrir Greyback, mas também olhou por causa das posições de seus membros dobrados, como se alguém tivesse deliberadamente quebrado dois de seus braços e pernas.

Seus olhos estavam abertos e olharam para Ginny, desfocados e vidrados. Ginny recuperou-se e tentou limpar o sangue de seu rosto - ou o que restava dele - e curvou-se sobre ela. Com um pouco do sangue retirado - embora continuasse escorrendo do nariz e dos cortes - Ginny reconheceu. Era Elizabeth Derby, uma Corvinal do quinto ano, uma das artilheiras de sua equipe de Quadribol, Ginny não tinha jogado contra ela, porque o jogo da Corvinal tinha ocorrido após o feriado de Páscoa, quando Gina tinha ido se esconder na casa de tia Muriel com o resto da família. Cabelo de Elizabeth era longo e loiro. Ginny sabia que ela era muito popular, e foi considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, havia até mesmo rumores de que ela tinha antepassados veela. Ginny também estava bastante certa de que ela tinha apenas quinze anos, e assim ela deve ter tentado, furtivamente, entrat de volta para o Salão Principal durante a evacuação dos alunos menores de idade. Ela decidiu ficar e lutar, e ela acabou assim.

Ginny acariciou sua testa, e se inclinou mais perto de seu rosto desfigurado. Ela não sabia se podia ouvir Elizabeth, mas ela começou a falar. "Vai dar tudo certo", disse ela. "Nós vamos levá-lo de volta para dentro. Você vai ficar bem."

Elizabeth virou os olhos para Ginny, e eles pareciam se concentrar. O braço da menina, que Ginny pensou tinha sido torcido em uma posição impossível ao lado dela, de alguma forma mudou, e sua mão se estendeu até a mão de Ginny e a agarrou. "Eu não quero voltar para lá. Eu quero ir para casa. Mamãe. Cadê a mamãe?"

"Está tudo bem." Ginny limpou mais o sangue de sua testa para mantê-lo longe de seus olhos. "Nós vamos levá-la de volta para dentro. Você vai ficar bem."

"Mas eu quero ir para casa. Eu não quero lutar mais." Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto e se misturaram com o sangue congelado de seu nariz.

"Eu sei", Gina não poderia manter a voz de quebrar. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Ginny olhou para cima, ela pensou que ela tinha ouvido passos, mas ninguém estava por perto. Ela olhou para a noite e, em seguida, ela ouviu uma coisa: foram definitivamente passos, mas eles foram se afastando. Ela segurou sua varinha para cima, mas não havia nada.

Quando Elizabeth de repente apertou a mão de Gina, Gina e curvou-se sobre ela novamente. A menina estava agora olhando para o céu, os olhos cheios de terror. Sua respiração barulho veio em asfixia suspiros. Ela virou a cabeça para Ginny, e sua mão ficou mole. Ginny colocá-lo no peito e caiu no chão ao lado do corpo sem vida. Ela não tentou parar os soluços que a flagelavam.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ela ficou lá chorando, mas ela sabia que estava chegando perto do tempo do prazo de Voldemort, quando o ataque começaria de novo. Ela apagou sua varinha e ficou ela sabia que ela tinha que voltar para o castelo. Ela queria estar com sua família, e ela queria ver Harry, mesmo que ela não pudesse falar com ele. Ela não tinha ilusões sobre como isso ia acabar, tudo o que tinha a fazer era olhar para a forma, quebrada e mutilada a seus pés.

Ela soltou um suspiro que chamou o último soluço na garganta, e começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo. Ela deu três passos e, de repente a escuridão ao seu redor desapareceu e uma visão ofuscante encheu a cabeça dela. Ela estava em suas vestes de Quadribol em uma sala comunal lotada, ela foi correndo em direção ao buraco do retrato, mas tudo o que ela podia ver era que havia dois pontos de luz verde-esmeralda. Ela atirou-se para eles e beijou os lábios de Harry, envolvendo seus braços com força sobre ele, e agora ele não era mais uma visão, mas ela foi beijá-lo e seu corpo inteiro estava ancorado ao seu. Ele começou a se mover para trás, longe dela, mas ela segurou-se em cima dele ainda mais desesperadamente, recusando-se a deixá-lo ir.

A visão desapareceu tão repentinamente como ele tinha aparecido, e ela estava de pé sozinha no gramado na escuridão.

Ginny estava enraizada no chão, incapaz de se mover ou até mesmo pensar. O céu girou acima dela, e ela oscilava vertiginosamente, seu coração estava batendo rapidamente. Ela podia sentir a umidade do beijo em seus lábios. Ela colocou a mão neles, e sentiu o gosto do sangue de Elizabeth. Ela cuspiu-o, e a euforia desapareceu. Lá estava ela, e lá estava o corpo de Elizabeth Derby, e ela não tinha explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

Ela começou a andar novamente, mas parou quando ouviu estrondos distantes, e ela se virou para olhar através da escuridão em direção à Floresta Proibida. Magias e faíscas foram subindo acima das árvores. Um feitiço subiria para o ar, e alguns segundos depois, ela podia ouvir o estrondo que a acompanhava. Ela também pensou ter ouvido gritos distantes e aplausos. Devem estar chegando, ela pensou. Ela se virou e começou a andar novamente, em seguida, começou a correr. Ela não parou até que ela atingisse os degrais do castelo, onde algumas pessoas estavam de pé e olhando em direção à floresta. Ela passou por eles e entrou no Salão Principal, olhando para sua família.

Molly estava na plataforma no fundo da sala com o resto da Ordem; Kingsley Shacklebolt estava no centro do grupo, e inclinou-se para Molly e disse algo a ela quando Ginny entrou na sala. Molly virou-se e desceu da plataforma e veio correndo para ela, tecendo através dos nós de pessoas em pé e sentadas no chão. "Ginny!" ela chorou. "Onde você estava? Nós não poderíamos encontrar você! Aonde você foi?" Ela parou na frente de Gina, olhando selvagemente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e mechas de seu cabelo continuavam caindo na frente do rosto. Ela pegou as mãos de Ginny na dela e olhou para eles, horrorizado.

"Não é o meu sangue", Ginny disse em uma voz estrangulada. Ela olhou para a mãe suplicante. "Limpe-o, mamãe, por favor, por favor."

Molly limpou o sangue, e Gina deixou cair as mãos. "Eles estão vindo, mãe. Eu estava lá fora à procura de pessoas no gramado. Os Comensais da Morte estão enviando os sinais ou algo assim."

"Sim, é quase na hora," Molly disse distraidamente. "E ninguém sabe onde Harry está."

Ginny olhou rapidamente para longe, ela não queria que sua mãe visser como os olhos de tinham de repente se tornaram medrosos. Agora ela sabia cujos passos ela tinha ouvido falar na escuridão. Mas não havia essa visão, ela pensou. Se tivesse sido uma despedida? Ela tropeçou cegamente para a porta e voltou para o hall de entrada.

Uma pequena multidão estava lá, e em um minuto Ron e Hermione se juntam a ela. "Você já viu Harry?" Ron perguntou, olhando ao redor ansiosamente. Ela olhou para eles sem palavras, mas voltou, ela não queria falar de sua visão, não antes que ela soubesse o que havia acontecido com Harry.

A voz de Voldemort ressoou no castelo novamente. Quando começou a falar da morte de Harry Potter, Gina ouviu por um momento, mas começou a sacudir a cabeça violentamente, ela colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos e olhou para baixo. Ela não iria acreditar, ela não iria acreditar que Harry estava morto, não, não quando a afirmação vem da boca do enganador, não com a sensação dos lábios de Harry nos dela ainda tão real. Ela tem que ver com seus próprios olhos antes que ela acreditaria.

A voz de Voldemort parou, e por mais alguns minutos houve um silêncio. Ginny olhou para Rony e Hermione, como se estivesse desafiando-os a acreditar que Voldemort tinha dito, mas não olhavam para ela. Alguém de pé nos degraus fora gritou: "Eles estão aqui!" Pessoas correndo do Salão Principal, precipitando-se em direção às portas. Ron empurrou-os para abrir espaço, e Gina atravessou com ele e Hermione. Quando ela saiu para os degrais, ela viu os Comensais da Morte espalhando-se de frente o castelo em uma linha, muito ameaçadores.

De repente houve um grito e Gina saltou, era a professora McGonagall, mas Ginny nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido com ela antes. Gina chegou à frente da multidão sobre os degrais, ao mesmo tempo como Rony e Hermione. Ante eles estavam Voldemort, uma grande serpente estava enrolada em torno de seus ombros. Próximo a ele, uma cachoeira de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, estava Hagrid com a forma mole de Harry Potter em seus braços.

O mundo inclinado sob os pés de Gina, e ela, Rony e Hermione gritaram, ao mesmo tempo. Ela pensou ter visto Voldemort olhar para eles, e seus olhos brilharam momentaneamente. Mas Gina bateu a mão sobre sua boca. Sua mente estava cambaleando, mas ela ainda não acreditava, ela não aceitava em que seus olhos viam. Ela piscou de volta para a visão, os lábios de repente reumedecidos e Gina sabia, sem dúvida, com todo o seu ser, que Harry estava vivo.

As pessoas ao seu redor começaram a gritar palavrões, gritando com os Comensais da Morte, até que um estrondo e um clarão de luz da varinha de Voldemort silenciou-os. Ele falou a Hagrid e gesticulou, apontando para o chão na frente de seus pés, e Hagrid gentilmente colocou corpo de Harry lá. Harry ficou imóvel, ele não se mexeu. Gina poderia dizer que Ron estava tremendo ao lado dela, e ela podia ouvir Hermione chorando no seu outro lado. Mas ela ia não chorar. Lágrimas não eram necessárias, não para Harry. Ela iria guardá-las para aqueles que precisavam delas, para Fred, e para Elizabeth.

Voldemort falou em tons zombantes à multidão sobre os degrais, mas Gina não se importava mais com suas palavras. Ela não tirava os olhos de Harry. Houve um movimento ao seu redor, as pessoas mudando, tirando suas varinhas, murmurando. Alguém gritou perto dela, e ela viu fora de sua visão periférica, que Neville estava presipitando-se para frente, só para parar alguns metros na frente de Voldemort, sua varinha apontada. Olhos de Gina ficaram fixos em Harry.

De repente, os dois pontos de luz verde-esmeralda que ela tinha visto há meia hora na visão apareceram novamente, mas isso não era uma visão, e um choque como um feitiço mágico sacudiu seu corpo. Ron chegou a segurá-la, pensando que ela precisava de apoio, mas ela ficou firme como uma rocha. Para o mais ínfimo instante, em que os dois pontos de luz tivessem reaparecido, onde os olhos de Harry estavam.

Ginny sabia que ninguém mais tinha visto isso num piscar de olhos, todo mundo estava olhando para Neville e Voldemort. Neville estava gritando com Voldemort, que respondeu com escárnio desdenhoso. Ele acenou com a varinha, e Neville ficou em linha reta e rígida, incapaz de se mover. Gina ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de Harry, e ela viu os pontos verdes novamente, mas desta vez seus olhos permaneceram abertos. Voldemort acenou com a varinha, e aqueles em torno Ginny olharam para cima quando algo disparou para fora do castelo para as mãos de Voldemort. Outro choque percorreu Ginny quando ela reconheceu o Chapéu Seletor, ea esperança que já havia sido crescente dentro dela, agora queimado em uma certeza: ela se lembrava de cinco anos de volta para a Câmara Secreta, e ela sabia que Voldemort estava prestes a entregar a ferramenta de sua própria destruição nas mãos de seu inimigo.

Voldemort andou para frente e colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça de Neville, Gina, ainda olhando para Harry, inclinou-se para Ron e sussurrou: "Olhe para Harry."

Ron virou-se para olhá-la, total incompreensão em seu rosto. Mas, quando Ginny começou a dizer mais, o mundo explodiu em torno deles. O Chapéu Seletor explodiu em chamas, havia gritos distantes e o som dos cascos trovejantes dos centauros, uma ponta das asas, provavelmete de Bicuço, no céu, e os booms de passos de um gigante à sua direita.

Voldemort olhou ao redor, e um momento de alarme passou por seu rosto. Ele foi imediatamente substituído por raiva, e ele olhou para Neville, mas tarde demais. Ginny tinha visto Harry pular e atirar o seu manto sobre ele, e ela viu o Feitiço Escudo aparecer entre Neville e Voldemort. Prata e vermelho piscou, e uma cabeça de cobra gigante voou no ar.

O caos entrou em erupção. Gina lançou um feitiço em Voldemort, mas ele desviou-se e o feitiço acertou um Comensal da Morte atrás dele. Voldemort se virou, olhando para a fonte da magia. Pessoas gritavam e gritavam. Gina tentou se aproximar de onde Harry havia estado, mas agora havia uma multidão de defensores e os Comensais da Morte na frente. Uma voz profunda crescendo por trás dela gritou: "Combatei-os! Combatei-os!" feitiços e azarações e começaram a voar de todo lugar.

Gina foi empurrada para trás através do hall de entrada e no Salão Principal, juntamente com o resto dos defensores do castelo. Ela parou por um momento, incerta do que estava acontecendo quando os Comensais da Morte, também, foram obrigados a entrar na sala. Mas Hermione agarrou-a. "Fique junto!" ela gritou por cima do barulho das vozes e as explosões de magias que atingiram as paredes e janelas. Luna estava com ela, e Hermione apontou sua varinha para um Comensal da Morte de porte feminino a apenas alguns metros de distância. Mas, quando Hermione atirou um feitiço em sua direção, ela girou com um grito maníaco, defendeu-se, e mandou o que parecia dezenas de feitiços de volta. Ginny reconheceu Bellatrix Lestrange, e uma fúria que ela nunca havia sentido antes subiu nela. Esta foi a bruxa que tinha matado a única família que tinha sido deixada para Harry.

As três garotas imediatamente tinha as mãos cheias. "Espalhem-se!" gritou Hermione, e no instante em que Gina estava momentaneamente distraída, um jato de chamas verde passou mesmo em frente a ela, apenas faltando pouso para atingir o rosto dela, ela pode sentir o calor dele, e saltou para trás. Ela ouviu outro grito, e pensou que alguém tinha sido atropelado, mas uma mão atirou-a de lado e sua mãe ficou na frente dela, gritando maldições contra Bellatrix e disparando magias tão rápido que Gina não podia segui-las.

Ela nunca tinha visto sua mãe assim. Ela era uma louca, com o assassinato em seus olhos. Ela parecia ter crescido mais, e seus cabelos eram uma juba flamejante de vermelho. Bellatrix começou a jogar insultos, e Ginny viu o rosto de sua mãe se tornar mais frio como sua varinha tornou-se um borrão. Bellatrix soltou um grito de riso insano. Gina ouviu rosnar mãe como um animal, e seu próximo feitiço bater na Comensal da Morte no peito, e Bellatrix caiu no chão, morta.

Um grito de raiva e um grande estrondo vieram do outro lado do Salão Principal. Ginny viu três corpos voarem pelo ar e cairem no chão. O grito vinha de Voldemort, que estava no centro de um círculo grande de pessoas. Ginny olhou ao redor e não viu os Comensais da Morte em pé, mas para sua surpresa, havia dezenas de elfos domésticos ao redor da sala, alguns com facas e cutelos sangrentos em suas mãos, ela também pode ver os centauros arqueiro acenando, gritando e batendo os cascos.

Um encanto Escudo apareceu na frente de Voldemort, e Harry estava lá, e a sala irrompeu em gritos de "Harry!" e "Ele está vivo!" Hermione agarrou o braço de Gina, uma expressão de total alegria estampada em seu rosto. Gina apenas olhou para ela e sorriu. "Eu sabia que ele não tinha ido embora", ela sussurrou. "Eu sempre soube." A sala ficou em silêncio total, e Ginny virou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Harry e Voldemort estavam circulando entre si, varinhas levantadas. Ginny correu para frente do círculo onde Harry e Voldemort estavam rondando, assistindo sua dança, e ela sabia que era uma dança da morte. Ela ficou olhando Harry e como ele circulou. Quando ele estava na frente dela, a apenas alguns metros de distância, ela levantou a varinha alguns centímetros, fechou os olhos e quis seu amor, seu amor total, em seu corpo. Quando Voldemort estava na frente dela, ela olhou para a parte traseira de sua cabeça calva e esvaziou sua mente de tudo, ela não queria lhe dar uma dica de sua presença ou o que ela estava sentindo por Harry.

A dança continuou, e Gina sentiu o clímax se aproximando, ela viu nos olhos de Harry como ele circulou em frente a ela, e ela viu sua varinha vir uma fração de uma polegada. Quando ele se aproximou novamente, ela ouviu o que ele estava dizendo.

"É sua última chance, é tudo que você tem deixado", disse Harry. "Eu vi o que você vai ser." Ele estava em frente a ela agora, e ela enviou uma onda de emoção em sua direção. Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo. "Seja um homem... tente... Tente sentir algum remorso." Ginny viu algo nos olhos de Voldemort que não tinha estado lá antes, mas foi imediatamente embora, e ele e Harry continuaram a circular.

Gina só assistiu Harry. Eles estavam falando sobre varinhas, quando de repente o forro do teto explodiu em luz quando o sol se levantou, e houve uma enorme explosão como chamas vermelhas e verdes se encontraram no centro do círculo, e Tom Riddle estava morto, quase a seus pés.

Ela olhou para o corpo por um momento, e olhou para Harry. Por um instante seus olhos se encontraram. Então Hermione estava correndo para Harry e pulando em cima dele e gritando enquanto Rony estava abraçando os dois, e Gina se viu ao lado de Harry com os braços ao redor dele pela primeira vez desde o verão passado, e eles foram cercados por uma massa de pessoas, elfos domesticos, centauros e Hagrid que gritavam.

Quando Gina finalmente deixou seu lugar ao lado de Harry, ele olhou para ela novamente e ela sabia que seus olhos diziam: hoje ele era do mundo, mas amanhã seria dela. Ela sorriu, mas quando ela começou a puxar a sua mão, a multidão acotovelando, os empurrou momentaneamente juntos novamente, e a sua palma pressionada em sua coxa. Ela deixou-a lá por um longo momento. Gina sentiu uma onda de calor em cada parte de seu corpo, irradiando a partir do lugar onde a sua mão estava. Eles foram separados pela multidão, e Ginny afastou-se lentamente.

Quando os aplausos e as celebrações tinham morrido, e as mesas reapareceram e as pessoas começaram a sentar-se, Ginny encontrou-se com sua família. Ela tentava nao olhar para Harry, ela estava disposta a deixá-lo para os outros neste dia. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, e olhou para o lado da sala, onde os corpos dos amigos e familiares estavam caidos. Seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. George e Percy estavam com Fred novamente, e Ginny sabia que, quando hoje passase e quando ela acordasse amanhã sua morte não pareceria real. Ela não sabia se o mundo seria o mesmo sem Fred.

Ela viu Ron e Hermione caminhando em direção à porta, separados por um espaço de cerca de dois pés, e Ginny sabia que Harry estava entre eles sob a sua capa. Ela observou-os sair, e deu um suspiro e pegou a mão de sua mãe. Molly apertou-a e colocou o braço em torno de Gina e puxou-a contra o peito, ela estava chorando. Ginny abraçou sua mãe. Seu coração tornou-se cheio de dor novamente, mas agora também foi impulsionado por um sentimento glorioso de esperança e expectativa. Harry estaria dormindo em seu quarto na torre da Grifinória, e Gina estaria dormindo na dela, apenas a alguns metros de distância, sob o mesmo teto. Hoje e amanhã, e durante muito tempo seria dia de tristeza para Fred e Elizabeth e todos os outros, mas a partir de amanhã também seria um tempo interminável de felicidade reencontrada. Ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Existem algumas pessoas que eu tenho de agradecer, ao embarcarmos na minha versão de "O Livro Oito". O mais importante é a minha esposa Candace que foi minha beta primária para esta história. Jim T. estava sempre lá para o incentivo e insights em questões literárias mais do que eu gostaria de lembrar. Mutt N Feathers, a quem eu sou tão feliz por poder chamar de meu amigo, me deu coragem que eu nunca pensei que existisse, ela é também o autor de várias histórias incríveis de HP neste site. Você deveria lê-los.  
>Eu escrevi Capitulo Um, "Fé", em torno dos eventos da Batalha de Hogwarts, obviamente, o quadro do enredo em que o capítulo não era meu, mas JK Rowling. Desse ponto em diante, a trama é a minha própria.<p>

Capítulo Dois

Antecipação

O segundo dia após a batalha amanheceu nublado e quente. Quando Gina acordou em seu dossel ela estava momentaneamente desorientada, e não sabia onde ela estava. Mas assim que ela olhou para cima e viu o dossel vermelho e ouro, lembrou-se que Fred tinha ido embora, e era como se um peso enorme tivesse caído sobre ela. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, e tudo a inundou de volta: turbilhão de imagens de explosões, corpos, magias, sangue, membros quebrados, destruição. Sobre tudo isso foi o rosto de seu irmão morto.

Mas havia também uma outra face, olhando para ela a partir do meio de uma multidão, gritando de alegria. Mesmo com lágrimas por seu irmão derramado por suas bochechas e em seu travesseiro, ela percebeu que ela estava se abraçando e desejando, mais do que qualquer coisa, exceto o retorno de Fred, Harry para segura-la e confortá-la. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e segurou-o firmemente, um substituto pobre para a coisa real.

Ela ouviu vozes de baixo, enxugou o rosto e empurrou para trás das cortinas. Três camas forravam a parede ao lado de sua cama, e ela se lembrou de que o dormitório do sétimo ano estava inutilizável. O único dano grave sustentado pela Torre da Grifinória era um grande buraco no telhado pontiagudo, e o mais alto quarto das meninas já tinha uma claraboia ao ar livre. Os elfos domésticos montaram algumas camas no quarto do sexto ano, e Hermione, Lavender e Parvati haviam se mudado para lá. A cama de Hermione estava intocada, e Gina imaginou que ela, Rony e Harry tinham ficado acordados com os professores e com a Ordem, para decidirem o que fazer em seguida, fazer planos para tomar de volta o Ministério da Magia, fazendo o que é necessário após vencer uma guerra.

"Bom dia, Gin, como você está?" Parvati chamado. Ela e Lavender ainda estavam em suas camas, e uma atadura branca estava enrolada em volta da cabeça de Lavender.  
>Gina deu de ombros. "Não muito bem."<p>

Parvati assentiu. "Sinto muito".

A pergunta de Parvati tinha trazido um nódulo na garganta de Ginny, e ela respirou. As duas meninas olharam para ela, e Gina notou que os olhos de Lavender estavam vermelhos e inchados. "Eu chorei a noite toda por Colin", disse ela, e as lágrimas vieram aos olhos. "Fizeram-no sair, mas ele voltou..." Ela não podia continuar, ela virou as costas para o quarto e começou a soluçar baixinho. Parvati colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Você viu Hermione na noite passada?" Ginny perguntou quando ela se levantou e começou a se vestir. "Ela estava aqui, afinal?"

Parvati olhou para Lavender. "Uh, não..." Ela hesitou.

"Eu ouvi que a Sala Precisa com as redes ainda estava aberta", veio à voz de Sarah Brushmore, uma sextanista colega de quarto de Gina, atrás das cortinas do seu dossel. "Eu também ouvi dizer que um monte de gente ficou lá na noite passada." Parvati enviou um olhar sujo para a cama fechada, e soluços Lavender tornaram-se mais altos.

"E os monitores?" Gina perguntou.  
>Houve uma risadinha do dossel. "Alguns deles <em>eram<em> monitores."  
>Ginny ficou perplexa por um momento, mas uma luz raiou, e ela olhou com simpatia para Lavender, ela acrescentou a sua própria cara feia para Parvati, voltada para a invisível Sarah. E ela também sorriu para si mesma, se Ron e Hermione dormiram em uma rede juntos na noite passada, ela se lembraria, quando Ron acreditar que ele tem o direito de fazer comentários sobre sua vida amorosa ou entrar em seu quarto novamente sem bater. Claro, ele tinha partilhado uma tenda com Hermione durante nove meses, mas Harry sempre tinha estado com eles.<p>

Ela terminou de se vestir e desceu para a sala comunal. Ela olhou em volta esperançosamente para Harry, mas ele não estava lá. Ela correu para fora do buraco do retrato e para baixo para o Salão Principal, passando montes de entulho e móveis danificados, retratos, tapeçarias e armaduras. Os estudantes estavam vagueando em torno a olhar para ela, muitos deles estavam de mãos dadas, e muitos tinham lágrimas nos rostos. O dano para o próprio edifício foi terrível: buracos nas paredes queimadas, vidros quebrados, madeiras em farpas, manchas de sangue em toda parte.

Mas a coisa mais notável que Ginny viu, em cada corredor, eram os elfos. Ela nunca tinha visto tantos fora da cozinha. Eles estavam por toda parte, correndo e pensando sobre como classificar itens danificados, carregando pedras e comprimentos de madeira, varrendo o chão e limpando paredes. Ela não via ninguém dirigi-los, mas todos eles pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela também passou pelos corredores onde os danos já tinham sido reparados; Hogwarts estava começando a se recuperar.

O Salão ainda mostrou grandes sinais de danos: As marcas da explosão queimaram as paredes, e na maioria das janelas estavam quebradas, mas o teto encantado estava intacto, mostrando uma sobrecarga de céu nublado, e as quatro mesas das casas foram criadas com muitas pessoas comendo sobre elas. Os corpos que tinham ficado ao longo da parede tinham ido embora.  
>Ginny viu Gui e Fleur na mesa da Grifinória de costas para ela. Ela se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro de Gui, e quando ela viu o rosto sombrio as lágrimas começaram a fluir novamente. Ele tomou-a nos braços e ela se sentou ao lado dele. Fleur colocou a mão sobre os braços de Gina, que foram enrolados em torno do pescoço de Bill.<br>Quando Gina finalmente conseguiu parar de chorar, ela enxugou o rosto e distribuiu mingau em uma tigela, que ela começou a atacar; refeições tinham sido um pouco esboçadas ontem, e ela não havia percebido como ela estava com fome. Bill colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Harry estava aqui", disse ele. "Ele perguntou sobre você, mas ele tinha que ir ver Kingsley no escritório de McGonagall - Quero dizer no escritório da diretora - e ele disse que estaria de volta logo que pudesse."  
>Ginny acenou com a cabeça, pensando no abraço que ela tinha acabado de dar em seu travesseiro, e recordando também a onda de calor através de seu corpo quando Harry colocou a mão em sua coxa no meio daquela multidão barulhenta de celebrantes após a batalha. Ela mordeu em uma fatia de pão e engoliu-o com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela olhou ao redor da sala. "Onde estão os..."<br>"Eles montaram uma grande tenda no gramado, fora das portas. Todos os corpos foram movidos ontem à noite. Mamãe e papai estão lá."  
>Quando ela terminou Gina foi para fora. A barraca não era tão grande quanto ela havia pensado - ou temido. Situou-se apenas para o lado da unidade. Era cinza claro, com um telhado pontiagudo e apenas uma abertura. Ela entrou e viu caixões, uma dúzia, definida em linhas em tabelas. Cada um tinha um grande buquê de flores brancas sobre eles, que Ginny reconheceu de Herbologia: syntle, uma pequena flor branca que cresce na terra onde os mortos eram enterrados. Professora Sprout só tinha um plantio de que, uma vez que era muito raro, mas aqui, de alguma forma, havia centenas delas trazendo um toque de beleza em um lugar sombrio.<br>Havia muitas pessoas na tenda, em pequenos e grandes grupos reunidos em torno de caixões. Os Weasleys estavam ao lado de uma na linha da frente, e logo atrás deles Ginny viu Andrômeda Tonks com uma criança nos braços, sentado ao lado de uma mesa sobre a qual repousava dois caixões. Kingsley Shacklebolt estava com ela, e outra mulher que Gina não reconheceu: ela era magra e de pele escura, trajando vestes brancas e um turbante branco.  
>Gina caminhou em direção a sua família, pois eles estavam todos lá – incluindo Hermione, que estava encostado no ombro de Rony - exceto Gui e Fleur. Sua mãe se separou do grupo e encontrou Ginny quando ela se aproximou. Molly parecia exausta, abatida. Seus olhos estavam inchados, o cabelo foi puxado para trás e amarrado, mas estava despenteado. Suas roupas pareciam que Molly havia dormido com elas, mas Ginny não achava que sua mãe havia dormido. Molly tomou o rosto de Gina em suas mãos e olhou para ela, a ferocidade que Ginny viu quando ela tinha matado Bellatrix tinha ido embora. Em seu lugar estava uma confusão distante, como se estivesse perdida.<br>A mãe abraçou-a, e Gina podia sentir seu tremor. Molly segurou Ginny firmemente, quase desconfortavelmente, por um longo período de tempo. Seu pai finalmente veio e as levou de volta para o caixão de Fred. George estava debruçado sobre ele, à cabeça baixa. Ginny estava na ponta dos seus dedos dos pés e beijou sua bochecha. Ele a abraçou, mas começou a chorar e se afastou.  
>Percy, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em cadeiras do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Ginny, e olhou para cima quando passos pararam atrás dela. Ela se virou para ver quatro bruxos olhando para ela.<br>"Sinto muito, senhorita Weasley," o homem que parecia ser o mais velho deles, disse. Ele estava vestido com roupas simples, e tinha uma feição dura e olhos que poderiam ter sido gentis com exceção da dor em si. O cabelo era grisalho, mas pode teria ter sido loiro uma vez. Todos acenaram para Arthur.  
>Ginny olhou incerto para seu pai. "Como podemos ajudá-lo?", perguntou o bruxo que havia falado.<br>"Sinto muito incomodá-lo, senhor," Ele mudou em seus pés. "Eu sei que você perdeu o seu filho. Sinto muito."  
>Arthur assentiu. "Será que você quer perguntar algo a Gina?"<br>"Na verdade, queríamos que ela nos mostrasse algo."  
>Arthur franziu a testa, e Charlie se mudou a fim de que ele estivesse de pé ao lado de Gina. O assistente observou sua massa muscular. "Se vocês não se importarem."<br>"O que você quer?" disse Arthur. "Você sabe quem somos. Quem são vocês?"  
>"Sinto muito meu nome é Jensarod Wilson, este é o meu Herlo irmão, e estes são John e James Derby Nós pensamos que talvez -.".<p>

"Você é irmão de Elizabeth," Gina disse para os dois bruxos Derby.

"Não, senhorita," o que se chamava James respondeu, seu cabelo era escuro, mas Gina lembrou que os olhos de Elizabeth eram azuis como o dele. "Lizzie era a minha sobrinha, todos nós somos seus tios. Ouvimos dizer que você estava com ela quando ela... no final." Sua voz falhou, e ele limpou a garganta. "Nós estávamos esperando que você pudesse nos mostrar onde isso aconteceu e talvez nos diga algo sobre isso."  
>Ginny se se encostou à mesa. Ela realmente não queria voltar lá, nem queria falar sobre o que ela tinha visto. Mas ela também viu a dor nos quatro pares de olhos. "Eu vou fazer isso", disse ela em voz baixa.<p>

"Ginny, você não tem que ir até lá", disse o pai.

"Não, está tudo bem, eu vou." Ela olhou para seus irmãos. "Alguém pode vir comigo?"  
>Charlie avançou imediatamente e pegou o braço de Gina. Quando começaram a ir embora, ela fez uma pausa e olhou para Rony e Hermione. "Se Harry aparecer, digam que eu volto já."<p>

Ela deixou os tios dela liderarem ela e Charlie para fora da tenda, mas ela tomou a frente e começou a atravessar o gramado em direção a Floresta Proibida. Ela caminhava devagar, tentando refazer os passos de duas noites atrás. Após cerca de dez minutos, ela parou próxima a um ponto onde a grama ainda estava manchada de sangue, como se um corpo jazesse ali. Ela olhou para a floresta e de volta ao castelo. Ela apontou para o gramado sangrando. "É isso. Ela estava aqui quando eu a encontrei."

Os quatro homens olhando para o local. Jensarod virou-se para Ginny. "Como ela estava?"

Ginny olhou para o céu. Estava nublado, e estava começando a aparecer tempestuoso, uma pequena brisa havia brotado. Ela podia ouvir os pássaros cantando nas árvores à beira da Floresta. Charlie pegou a mão dela. "Você não tem que falar sobre isso", ele murmurou.

Engoliu em seco e forçou-se a falar. "Não, eu quero." Ela deu uma olhada Jensarod ardentemente. "Eu quero que todos saibam o que parecia, o que fizeram com ela. Seu rosto estava sangrando. Ela tinha grandes cortes em suas bochechas e na testa. Seu nariz foi... se foi, ele simplesmente não estava lá. Era apenas um... um buraco sangrento. E seus braços e pernas estavam quebrados. Eles fizeram o que queriam, e então eles a jogaram fora!" Olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a gritar. "Ela queria que sua mãe! Ela estava assustada e ela queria ir para casa!" Os bruxos recostaram-se da força da sua voz que era quase um ataque.

A voz de Ginny caiu. "Eu estava segurando a mão dela, e ela ficou mole. Isso foi tudo." Ela olhou para a grama sangrenta e, para os tios de Elizabeth. Eles pareciam como se tivessem sido mortos. "Vocês não a viram antes que eles fechassem o caixão?" Gina perguntou.

Jensarod balançou a cabeça. "Eles já tinham selado o caixão. Eles nos disseram que não podiam desfazer a magia."

Charlie colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Gina. "Vamos, Gina, vamos voltar."  
>"Senhorita Weasley," John Derby falou quando Gina estava prestes a sair. "Obrigado por estar lá. Deve ter sido muito difícil...". Gina balançou a cabeça, mas ele continuou. "Diga a Harry Potter que, eu tenho certeza que ele é o maior bruxo que já existiu. Nós ouvimos o que ele fez como ele entrou no seu acampamento. Diga-lhe isso."<p>

Gina finalmente virou-se e começou a andar, assim como tinha feito há duas noites, exceto que agora Charlie estava segurando seu braço, impedindo-a de tropeçar. Ela contava seus passos, e na terceira ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios e fechou os olhos. Ela beijou Harry, apesar de ter sido apenas uma visão. Ela sofria por ele, e um soluço escapou por entre os dedos. Charlie apertou seu braço e logo rapidamente para a tenda.  
>Todo mundo ainda estava lá, com exceção de Ron e Hermione. Seu pai disse a ela que Harry tinha aparecido e esperado, mas Neville tinha chegado e disse que precisava de ajuda imediatamente com alguma coisa na Sala Precisa, e Harry saiu com Ron e Hermione. "Harry disse que vai estar lá para o almoço," Arthur terminou.<p>

Ficaram todos na tenda por mais uma hora, falando baixinho, trazendo Andrômeda em seu grupo depois de Kingsley e a bruxa escura e magra. Percy disse a Gina que ela era Saliyah Ushujaa, companheira de Kingsley e uma Auror. Gina andava dentro da barraca e encontrou o caixão de Elizabeth e viu seus pais. Sua mãe deu uma forte semelhança com Fleur, e Ginny percebeu que os rumores sobre a ascendência veela de Elizabeth eram verdadeiros. O pai de Elizabeth falou com ela e agradeceu-lhe por tentar consolar a filha, mas sua esposa estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado do caixão e não tirou os olhos dele e não falava.

"Ela era nossa queridinha", disse o Sr. Derby através de suas lágrimas. "Agora ela se foi." Ginny não suportava mais, e saiu da tenda.

O Grande Salão estava se enchendo para o almoço, e Gina se sentou à mesa da Grifinória, de frente para a porta para que ela pudesse ver Harry quando ele entrasse. Mas quando Neville apareceu com Luna e Dino, Harry não estava com eles. Todos eles se sentaram em frente à Gina.

"Harry e Rony e Hermione tiveram que ir para Hogsmeade," Neville disse. "Algo está acontecendo no Cabeça de Javali entre Aberforth e alguns goblins. Shacklebolt não disse o que era, mas ele queria Harry lá." Gina suspirou e cutucou sua comida; de repente ela não estava com muita fome.

Luna olhou para a mesa da Corvinal. "Vamos comer por lá hoje à noite, seria um deleite agradável para eles" ela disse. "Harry estava realmente irritado."  
>"Huh?" Gina que estava servindo-se de um copo de suco de abóbora, e olhou para Luna intrigada.<p>

"Sim," disse Neville, cruzou por Dean e agarrou uma coxa de frango de uma bandeja. "Ele estava realmente chateado. Ele disse que você estava esperando por ele no almoço, mas McGonagall e um cara do Ministério apareceram e tudo o que estava acontecendo em Hogsmeade estava piorando, e eles realmente precisavam Harry. Não sei por que, embora," ele encolheu os ombros.

Antes de Ginny poderia interrogá-lo ainda mais, Neville estava distraído por duas garotas do sexto ano Lufa-Lufa que Ginny conhecia de vista nas aulas. Elas pararam atrás dele. "Oi, Neville", disse uma delas, uma muito bonita e morena, ela sorriu para ele. "Como esta a sua grande espada?"  
>Ginny engasgou com um gole de suco de abóbora, espirrando tudo sobre Luna, que parecia apenas um pouco surpresa com o chuvisco laranja. Neville ficou vermelho, e Dean o cutucou, sorrindo para as duas meninas.<p>

"É, uh, tudo bem", Neville gaguejou com uma torrada no meio do caminho à boca.

"Você pode mostrá-la para nós?" a morena perguntou com uma voz gutural.

Houve um baque debaixo da mesa, e Neville fez uma careta para Dean. Mas ele largou a perna de frango em seu prato e se levantou. "Claro, você quer vê-la? É no meu quarto. Venha, eu vou buscá-la." Ele olhou para Dean mais uma vez, que balançou a cabeça, encorajando, e depois outro segundo Neville virou-se para as meninas. "Por que você não esperara, uh, espere no sétimo andar, na frente da grande tapeçaria com os trolls dançantes?"

A garota que havia falado tomou o braço de Neville. "Vou esperar em qualquer lugar que você quer que eu espere." Eles caminharam em direção à porta, mas apenas antes de chegarem à garota em seu braço virou e piscou para a amiga, que arrancou e foi para o outro lado, de volta para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Neville e sua nova amiga desapareceram no hall de entrada.

Gina observou-os sair e ajudou Luna a se limpar com um feitiço. "Isso tem acontecido muito?" ela perguntou a Dean.  
>"Tem sim. No começo, ele ignorou, mas eu tive algumas palavras com ele e agora parece que agora ele entendeu como se faz." Ele sorriu para Gina.<br>"Bem, eu desejo-lhe sorte," disse Gina enquanto ela se levantou. "A proposito, Harry sabe quando ele estará de volta?"  
>"Não. Desculpe Ginny. Mas, como disse Neville, ele estava puto da vida.".<p>

Gina saiu do Grande Salão e voltou para fora da tenda, ela encontrou seus pais e George sentado ao lado do caixão. Ela puxou uma cadeira e ficou com eles, principalmente segurando a mão da mãe, às vezes chorando sozinha. Ela viu tios de Elizabeth Derby entrar, e notou que havia um número muito grande de pessoas reunidas em torno do caixão que, além de um jovem elfo doméstico, que estava segurando o buquê de syntle. Como Gina observava, o pai de Elizabeth ajudou a mãe a ficar de pé, e um dos tios pegou a varinha e o caixão subiu em cima da mesa e flutuou na frente da família, quando eles se dirigiram para fora da tenda. John Derby acenou para Gina quando ele saiu e ela acenou a cabeça em troca. E mesmo tentando não lembrar, lembrou-se do sangue na grama.  
>Ginny decidiu sair, também, ela seguiu os Derbys fora e subiu para a sala comunal. Ela estava se sentindo cansada e desanimada, ela não sabia se ela ainda queria ver Harry. Os elfos domésticos ainda estavam agitados pela organização do castelo, e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de progresso que tinham feito. Todas as janelas foram reparadas, não havia mais nenhuma pilha de móveis ou outros itens danificados nos corredores - embora nenhum deles tinham sido devolvidos para seus devidos lugares ainda - e ela não viu nenhuma manchas de sangue nas paredes. Era surpreendente, pensou ela, quase um milagre. Seu animo cresceu, e ela entrou pelo buraco do retrato na esperança de que Harry estaria lá.<p>

Ele não estava, e o humor de Ginny entrou em colapso. Nenhuns de seus amigos estavam lá também, então ela lentamente subiu as escadas até seu quarto, esperando agora que estaria vazia, querendo ficar sozinha e não ter que falar com ninguém. Esta esperança foi cumprida. Ela se deitou em sua cama, puxou as cortinas fechadas, e, sentindo pena de si mesma, chorou um bocado e dormiu em seu travesseiro molhado.

Quando ela acordou e abriu as cortinas ela viu que ela tinha dormido a maior parte da tarde e o céu estava escurecendo, ela podia ouvir burburinhos distantes dos trovões ecoando nas colinas. Sua companheira de quarto, Christina, estava em pé na frente de um espelho ajustando suas roupas e ajeitando o cabelo. "Oi, Gina", disse ela quando viu Ginny no espelho. "Harry Potter estava na sala comunal procurando por você."

Gina pulou da cama, correu rapidamente uma escova no cabelo, ajeitou a blusa, e correu escada abaixo. Ela não viu Harry, mas Rony estava parado junto a uma mesa olhando através de uma cópia do Profeta. Ele olhou para cima quando Ginny se aproximou e lhe mostrou as manchetes: "_Shacklebolt toma o ministério_" leia-se o primeiro, e abaixo dela: "Condições de aprisionamento pioram a medida que Azkaban enche".

"Não importa o que aconteça", ele resmungou: "não importa como as coisas são boas, eles vão sempre encontrar algo para reclamar. Quero dizer, quem se importa se coloquem 100 deles em uma cela?".

Ginny ignorou seu discurso. "Onde está o Harry?" Ron franziu a testa, e o animo de Gina afundou mais uma vez.

"Ele e Hermione foram chamados ao escritório de McGonagall - mais uma vez algum estúpido encontrou a tenda que estávamos usando e se perdeu nela Harry me pediu para esperar aqui e dizer-lhe que ele vai encontrá-la no jantar...".

Frustração de Gina se transformou em resignação. Talvez eles tivessem melhor sorte amanhã. "Venha então", ela suspirou, "vamos comer.".

Eles marcharam até o Grande Salão - ainda mais danos tinham sido fixados nos corredores - e se juntou ao resto da família. Mas é claro que Harry e Hermione não apareceram. Todos foram para a tenda depois da refeição e ficaram em torno do caixão à luz de velas, de mãos dadas. Gui disse a Ginny que estariam levando Fred para casa amanhã para ser enterrado no dia seguinte na Toca. Quando ouviu isso, ela quebrou.

Era o fim, realmente o fim. Fred estaria no chão, ela nunca mais o veria novamente. Ela iria visitar seu túmulo e chorar, e que seria o mais próximo que ela poderia chegar até ele, para sempre. Gui segurou-a enquanto ela soluçava inconsolável, até que finalmente, ofegante, ela tentou colocar-se no lugar.

Ginny sabia que não era apenas o funeral iminente que a transformou em uma chorona. Ela precisava de Harry. Ela esperou quase um ano, e agora que ele estava em seu alcance, estava escapando dela. Ela constantemente tocava os lábios, sentindo o seu beijo neles, mas agora ela queria a coisa real, não a imagem. Ela nunca havia conhecido tal desejo, nem mesmo nos dias mais escuros do inverno passado, quando Harry estava em algum lugar no mundo frio da morte e ela não sabia se ela jamais iria vê-lo novamente.

Ela encontrou-se sozinha de volta na sala comunal, à espera de Harry, enrolada em uma cadeira sob uma janela que estava sendo bombardeada por chuva de relâmpagos e trovões. A tempestade foi perfeita tanto quanto ela estava interessada, deixe chover em todo mundo, por que ela deveria estar sozinha em seu sofrimento? Quando a hora passou, Gina deslizou mais para baixo na cadeira e cochilou.

Um estrondo de trovão a acordou. Ela se sentou e olhou em volta, a sala comunal estava vazio, o fogo estava quase se apagando. Ela ouviu um barulho e viu a porta para o dormitório dos meninos fechando atrás de alguém, ela pensou ter visto um choque de cabelos pretos e um corpo magro. Ela pulou, mas quando ela chamou "Harry!" um forte trovão disfarçou sua voz. Ela correu para a porta, abriu-a alguns centímetros e olhou para cima. Ela ouviu passos e chamou novamente, mas quem quer que fosse continuou subindo.

Ela empurrou a porta e entrou na escadaria. Ela estava na torre de meninos pela primeira vez na vida, e ela se sentiu um pouco estranha, ela não queria ver qualquer um em suas cuecas, mesmo que ela já estava acostumada, na Toca. Ela começou a subir calmamente. Ela não viu e não ouviu ninguém. Quando ela chegou ao topo, ela hesitou. E se não fosse Harry que ela tinha visto? Ainda assim, o pior que poderia acontecer era que ela iria encontrar um de seus companheiros de quarto de cueca, e já ela tinha visto coisas piores do que isso.

Ela bateu suavemente. "Harry?" ela chamou. Depois de um breve momento ela ouviu passos. A porta se abriu, e Dean ficou na frente dela em pijama segurando uma varinha iluminada; atrás dele estava Seamus também com sua varinha acesa. Dean piscou. "Caramba, Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu pensei que eu vi Harry vindo para cá. Adormeci em uma cadeira e alguém veio subindo as escadas, e eu..." Ela sentiu-se corar, e Dean sorriu.

"Ele não esteve aqui o dia todo, isso eu posso dizer." Ele se virou para Seamus, que balançou a cabeça. "Mas se um de nós o ver, devemos dizer-lhe...?"

"Não, não, tudo bem. Diga a ele que eu vou vê-lo pela manhã. Obrigado." Ela se virou e começou a descer as escadas. Ela parou em uma janela mais em baixo e olhou para fora. Relâmpagos iluminavam as montanhas em todo o lago; abaixo ela podia ver a tenda iluminada de forma fantasmagórica por dezenas de velas, as sombras de algumas pessoas movendo-se por dentro, ainda em luto, ainda incapazes de deixar seus entes queridos. Harry era como uma daquelas sombras. Ele havia se movido durante todo o dia, enquanto olhava de cima para baixo, incapaz de alcançá-lo, incapaz de. . .

Ela parou si mesma. Isto era bobagem, ela iria vê-lo amanhã. Mas, ainda assim, foi frustrante que um dia inteiro se passou, um dia que havia sido de antecipação de quase um ano. Todo mundo queria Harry, e todos os outros tinha ele, exceto –

A porta ao pé da escada foi aberta e fechada e alguém começou a subir. Ginny virou-se, o coração batendo forte, e Harry ficou na frente dela, parecendo cansado e surpreso. "Caramba, Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu estava procurando por você em toda parte. Hermione foi até seu quarto, mas você não estava lá e...".

"E?" Ginny estava tremendo, Harry tinha certeza.  
>Ele caminhou lentamente para ela. "Por que você veio até aqui?"<p>

"Eu estava procurando por você. Adormeci em uma cadeira, e eu pensei que eu vi você ir lá em cima, mas Dean disse que não estava lá e...".

"E?" Ele pegou suas mãos. "E isso?" Ele colocou seus braços em volta dela e beijou sua boca, e ela o beijou de volta, ele estava apertando-a contra ele e suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos e sua boca estava beijando seu rosto, seus olhos, o nariz, o queixo, os lábios.

Ela estava cavando as unhas em suas costas e ele foi beijando-a ferozmente, e ela batia as palmas das mãos contra as costas dele, querendo prender seus corpos juntos. Eles estavam de joelhos, as coxas e barrigas e corações apertados. As mãos de Harry estavam por toda parte e ela estava chorando e Harry a afastou.

"Não, não, Harry!" ela engasgou. "Não - não"  
>"Não o que?" Ele estava respirando rápido, sua boca estava em seu pescoço, as mãos em seus ombros, pressionando-a para o chão.<p>

"Não aqui. Alguém pode vir." Ela se sentou e se se encostou à parede, ofegante. Harry estava de joelhos na frente dela. A sua respiração desacelerou gradualmente.  
>Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela e a puxou para cima. "Venha comigo", disse ele. "Eu sei onde."<p>

Eles fizeram o caminho para o corredor da Sala Precisa, e quando se abriu para eles e eles entraram Ginny viu cortinas de veludo escuro, tudo iluminado por velas escuras, e um tapete espesso no chão. Era muito tranquilo, não de uma forma sinistra, mas abafado. O tapete abafava seus passos quando Harry a levou por um corredor com cortinas, e eles não ouviam nenhum som. Eles nas cortinas; Ginny viu um quarto, paredes cobertas com cortinas, com uma rede grande suspensa no ar, e velas brilhando com uma luz amarela suave.

Harry puxou-a para dentro, e a cortina se fechou atrás deles, o mundo ficou quieto e imóvel. "Alguém encontrou esta manhã depois da batalha", ele sussurrou. "Eu acho que eles precisavam de alguma privacidade. Eu não acho que os professores sabem sobre isso ainda." Ele sorriu.

"É adorável. É perfeito." Ela se sentou na rede e quando ele se sentou ao lado dela eles se aproximaram. Era feita de um macio e sedoso, e quando eles colocaram recostaram suas cabeças, almofadas de cetim macias apareceram.

Harry se abaixou e tirou seus sapatos e meias. Ficara deitados, balançando seus dedos. Gina se virou para ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que ouviu um barulho nas proximidades, um riso alto. Eles ouviram uma voz mais baixa, e apesar de ter sido abafada, ambos reconheceram.  
>"Neville?" disse Harry, um pouco surpreso.<p>

"Parece. Acho que ele está aproveitando seu novo reconhecimento."

"Bom para ele. Eu estava pensando em fazer a mesma coisa."

"Ah, então você acha que tem um reconhecimento?"

"Eu não sei. Eu tenho?"

"Sim. E eu também estava esperando que você possa tirar proveito disso."

Eles não dormiram a noite toda, e entre carícias eles conversaram por horas.

Nota do Autor  
>Os leitores do Professor Tolkien irão reconhecer uma referência neste capítulo a uma planta, ele que chegou até o mundo mágico da Terra Média. Era conhecido pelas terceira e quarta idades da Terra-Média como symbelmyne, mas assistentes conhecê-lo por um nome diferente, syntle. A história do Professor não nos diz como ela conseguiu sobreviver tanto tempo como uma espécie mágica na Grã-Bretanha, e não vou especular aqui.<p>

T/N Bom gente aqui esta o capitulo dois. Espero receber reviews dizendo o que estão achando dele e se alguém estiver com tempo sobrando aí, e quiser me ajudar betando a fic, ficarei agradecida!


	3. Chapter 3

Toda a historia é de MyGinevra, os personagens de J.K. Rowling, a mim cabe apenas a traduçao. ( infelizmente :Pkkk)

* * *

><p>Capítulo Três<p>

**Melhores amigos**

No café da manhã seguinte Ginny notou que duas pessoas ficavam olhando para ela. Um deles era Rony, tinha um vinco em sua testa e não falara com ela ou Harry. A outra,Fleur, sorria para ela e passou um tempo empurrando um monte de comida para Harry, dizendo que ele precisava, para manter a sua força. Ginny pensou que o que Fleur não sabia poderia surpreendê-la, mas ela não disse nada. Talvez os bocejos de Harry estavam dando a impressão errada.

Mas era com Ron, o idiota duas caras, que poderia ir enchê-lo, que Ginny estava preocupada. Se tudo o que ele fizer for jogar olhares para ela e Harry, as coisas podem ficar bem. Mas se ele for mais longe, ela teria sair nele, mesmo que ela sinceramente esperava que ele não dissesse nada durante os próximos dias, nem a ela nem a seus pais nem a qualquer um de seus irmãos, especialmente George, precisava de uma briga de família no momento.

Mas esses pensamentos desagradáveis não demoraram. Harry estava sentado ao lado dela, e mesmo que sua cabeça ficou baixa, ele olhou para ela, muitas vezes, oferecendo-se para encher o vidro do jarro de suco de abóbora, e não deixá-la servir-se sozinha, era doce, e também um pouco irritante, mas ele nunca havia se comportado com um cavalheirismo determinado antes, então ela o deixou fazer isso. Seus irmãos e os pais definitivamente notaram, e ela viu sussurros atrás das mãos e sorrisos rápidos enviados para ela.

Havia outra coisa que deteve Ginny de interromper as atenções de Harry: ele realmente pareceu agradar sua mãe. Ela sorriu para Ginny, pela primeira vez desde a batalha, e tiveram um café da manha normal, não deixando a maior parte de sua comida no prato, como ela vinha fazendo. Gina só esperava que ela não descobrisse sobre a noite passada.

O plano do dia era a chave de portal para a Toca assim que todos pudessem se preparar. Ginny, Ron, Harry e Hermione voltaram para seus quartos depois do almoço e embalando tudo o que iriam precisar para o próximo dia ou dois, já que poderia haver um atraso no envio de seus malões para sua casa porque a maioria dos elfos domésticos ainda estavam muito ocupados reparando o castelo. Ginny disse adeus aos seus companheiros de quarto e abraçou os amigos, e havia mais lágrimas, não só por causa da morte de Fred, Colin, e todos os outros, mas também porque alguns deles foram deixando Hogwarts e não voltaria na escola no próximo ano.

Ela deu a Dean um abraço de despedida especial. "Talvez a gente ainda se esbarre um com o outro no Beco Diagonal," Ginny disse-lhe quando ela estava prestes a deixar a sala comunal. "Ou talvez nós vamos ter uma reunião da A.D na Toca."

"Isso seria divertido", ele sorriu. "Boa sorte, Ginny. Te vejo por aí." Quando ela estava saindo do buraco do retrato, ela olhou para trás uma última vez, e viu-o sentar-se com Parvati, Lilá, e Seamus; Parvati estava com seu braço em torno de Lavender que estava chorando de novo por Colin Creevey.

Ginny não tinha visto Neville na sala comunal, e ela continuou procurando por ele e Luna quando estava descendo as escadas. Ele apareceu, virando um corredor quando Ginny estava prestes a descer a escadaria de mármore do hall de entrada, com a garota da Lufa-Lufa que tinha falado com ele na hora do almoço de ontem. "Fico feliz que te vi!" Ginny exclamou.

"Estamos partindo em breve. Eu queria dizer adeus. Eu não sei quando vou te ver novamente."

Neville ficou sem jeito, com as mãos nos bolsos preso. "Bem, eu acho..."

"Eu sou Keesha Baker." A menina estendeu a mão. Gina apertou e as meninas sorriram um para o outro. "Estivemos em algumas aulas juntos, mas nós nunca conversamos, eu acho."

"Talvez possamos no próximo ano", disse Gina. Ela se virou para Neville. "Tome cuidado, Neville. Tenho certeza que nos vamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu disse ao Dino, deveriamos ter uma reunião da A.D algum dia. Acha que sua garota vai se importar?" ela riu.

Neville também sorriu. "Não mais. Bye, Ginny". Eles ficaram olhando uns aos outros.

Ginny jogou os braços ao redor dele e o abraçou fortemente. Ela não estava surpresa ao perceber que ambos tinham olhos lacrimejantes. "Você foi meu primeiro encontro", ela sussurrou para ele.

"Mas não o último," ele riu. Ginny deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha, apertou a mão de Keesha, e desceu correndo as escadas antes que ela começasse a chorar. Ela não viu Luna, mas ela sabia que ela e seu pai estaria no funeral.

Muitas outras famílias também foram saindo, e havia uma grande pilha de bolsas de viagem no hall de entrada. Ginny saiu e encontrou os Weasleys reunidos em torno do caixão de Fred na tenda, Harry e Hermione também estavam lá. Gina deu a Harry um beijo rápido com todos os seus irmãos assistindo. Harry olhou em volta, e todos olharam para longe exceto Ron, ele apenas olhou para Harry. A boca de Gina estava prestes a abrir quando Gui se colocou entre ela e Ron, ele olhou para Gina e colocou o dedo na boca e balançou a cabeça.

George levou a família para fora da tenda com o caixão flutuando diante dele, dirigido por sua varinha. Arthur e Molly vieram em seguida. Ron e Hermione foram atrás deles, e então Charlie e Percy, seguido por Gina e Harry, Gui e Fleur vieram a trás. Parecia para Ginny que Charlie tinha deliberadamente se colocado entre ela e Ron. Quando ela olhou para Harry, ele estava olhando para a frente para Rony. Ela pegou o braço dele e ele colocou a mão sobre a dela.

O Departamento de Transporte Mágico tinha criado as mesas do outro lado do caminho onde as famílias poderiam colocar os caixões; funcionários do Departamento foram processando-os e programando as Chaves de Portal, e quando cada família era transportada para casa, um caixão também piscava e desaparecia. George colocou Fred na mesa, e todos eles caminhavam para outra mesa sobre a qual havia dezenas de sapatos velhos, tampas de lixo cheias de poeira, potes amassados e outros objetos variados. Uma bruxa velha com dentes amarelos sentada atrás dele, um sinal próximo a ela liasse, " Escritório das Chaves de Portal Por favor, formem uma linha única Obrigado.". Os Weasley entraram na fila. Quando chegaram à frente, viram que a professora também estava lá, e ela abraçou tanto Molly e Arthur.

"Vamos nos ver amanhã", disse ela. "Harry", ela se virou para ele, "Professor Flitwick me pediu para lhe dizer que ele vai estar lá e você pode discutir o assunto com ele então."

Ginny olhou interrogativamente para Harry. "Eu queria um pouco de aulas particulares", disse ele em voz baixa. "Perdemos um ano inteiro."

Ginny ficou intrigado. "Mas como você vai fazer isso? Ele não pode deixar Hogwarts apenas para ensiná-lo, ele pode?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde."

A bruxa Escritório Chave de Portal cumprimentou-os como ela vasculhou uma pilha de pergaminhos. Ela colocou uma antena de orelhas de coelho velha na frente deles. Todos eles colocaram suas mãos sobre ela, e como Hermione estava tentando explicar para Arthur exatamente o que um canal de televisão era, eles estavam todos de repente no quintal da Toca, e o caixão de Fred estava no chão ao lado da porta. Assim que Molly viu ela tropeçou e caiu para ele, pousando a cabeça sobre o caixão, soluçando.

Toda a família correu para seu lado. Harry e Hermione ficaram para trás, um pouco desconfortável quando viram Bill e Arthur ajudar Molly ficar de pé e levá-la para dentro. O restante seguiu, deixando-os sozinhos no quintal.

Hermione estava torcendo os dedos, e Harry notou o tique nervoso. "Vai ser difícil", disse ele.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu não posso imaginar como é, enterrar um..." Ela parou e olhou para ele. "Mas você pode imaginar, você não pode, Harry? Quer dizer, seus pais e Sirius, todos morreram."

"Sim, eu posso." Ele franziu a testa. "Olha, Hermione, o que há com Ron? Ginny e eu fizemos exatamente a mesma coisa que você e ele fizeram. Ele está começando a me dar nos nervos."

Ritmo de Hermione mão torcendo aumentado. "Sinto muito, Harry", disse ela, olhando-o apreensivo. "Eu falei com ele, mas ele tem essa coisa de sua irmãzinha. Ela sempre foi tratada como se fosse o bebê. Você viu F-Fred e George provocá-lo e ridicularizá-lo. Então Gina foi a única que ele poderia ser, você sabe, superior. Ele quer, bem, ele só quer protegê-la. "

"De mim?"

"Não, não!" Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas. "Não é isso. Oh, por favor, Harry, não fique zangado com ele, não depois de tudo que já passou. Estou tão feliz que você e Gina estão juntos. Dê-lhe algum tempo para se acostumar. Por favor ? " Ela começou a chorar, e Harry colocou a mão em seu ombro.

A porta se abriu e Ginny e Ron sairam. "Desculpe," Ron murmurou. "Nós meio que esquecemos você. Você está bem?" Ele levou Hermione em seus braços e segurou-a, acariciando suas costas enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro. "Eu sei, eu sei. Nós todos sentimos a falta dele."

Harry virou-se e sacudiu a cabeça, mas só Ginny viu. "Então, o que vai acontecer agora?" Harry perguntou a ela.

Gina deu de ombros. "Temos que ter a casa pronta. Haverá uma grande multidão amanhã. E nós temos que cavar uma sepultura."

Harry pensou na outra sepultura que ele havia cavado apenas algumas semanas atrás, embora parecessem anos. "Não é realmente meu negócio", disse ele, "mas eu acho que devemos cavar sem magia. Isso é o que eu fiz para Dobby, e me senti bem."

Gina riu após pensar. "Papai iria começar a usar uma pá como a dos trouxas." Harry sorriu também.

"Isso não é uma má ideia", fungou Hermione, ela tinha parado de chorar e estava limpando o rosto com um lenço que Ron conjurado por ela. "Eu gostaria de ajudar, se é isso que você decidir fazer." Ela olhou para Ron.

"Claro." Ele considerou o estaleiro desordenado. "Mas eu nem sei onde pensam em colocá-lo."

"Além do jardim, ao lado do carvalho grande," disse Gina. "Eu ouvi meu pai falar sobre isso esta manhã."

"Soa como um bom lugar." Ron olhou de volta para a casa. "Eu me pergunto o que há para o almoço?"

Gina riu e pegou o braço dele e todos eles foram para a cozinha. Para sua surpresa, Molly estava se movimentado sobre a cozinha com sua varinha para cima. Pratos e utensílios estavam voando em todas as direções, e um delicioso cheiro estava borbulhando no fogão. O resto da família estava sentado na mesa. Varinha de Molly brilhou, e uma fatia grande de pão fresco, quente disparou para fora do forno e sobre uma tábua, onde uma faca começou a corta-lo.

"Ei, mamãe, essa é uma varinha assassina você tem aí", Ron chamado.

Ele congelou, sua mãe se virou para ele, com o rosto vermelho e contorcido, sua varinha apontando para ele. "Ronald Weasley," ela assobiou entre dentes cerrados, "você não devia brincar com isso, não, se sabe o que é bom para você." Sua voz tremia de raiva, e Rony deu um passo para trás.

"Molly!" Arthur disse rispidamente. "Ele estava apenas brincando. Coloque sua varinha para baixo, pelo amor de Deus."

Ela rapidamente abaixou a varinha e caiu em uma cadeira. A faca de pão caiu no chão. "Sinto muito, querido", ela deixou escapar a Ron, ela estendeu os braços. "Vem cá, me desculpe." Ron caminhou lentamente ao redor da mesa e inclinou-se para sua mãe e abraçou-a. Ele caminhou lentamente de volta ao seu lugar entre Hermione e Gui; seu rosto era branco. Gui lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

Charlie se levantou e terminou pôr a mesa e colocar para os alimentos. Eles comeram a maior parte, em silêncio. Molly saiu da mesa com sua refeição intocada e subiu sem falar. Arthur a seguiu, e o resto se olharam um para o outro.

"Eu nunca vi ela fazer nada parecido," Percy finalmente falou.

"Ninguém nunca morreu antes", disse George calmamente. Novamente, houve silêncio.

Ron se levantou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Hermione levantou-se e seguiu-o andar a cima, e Harry também subiu. Ele olhou para Ginny e seguiu Hermione. Quando entrou no sótão de Rony, Hermione estava sentada na cama, ao lado de Ron com os braços ao seu redor. Ron olhou para cima, Harry se sentou em sua cama, mas não disse nada.

"Está tudo bem amor," Hermione tentou acalmá-lo. "Ela disse que estava arrependida. Ela ama você, você sabe disso. Você só a assustou."

Ron inclinou a cabeça, olhou miserável. "Eu não aguento mais isso", ele murmurou. "Tudo é um desastre."

Hermione apertou seus ombros. "Nem tudo. Voldemort está morto, você e eu estamos aqui juntos, e Harry e Gina tambem."

Ron olhou malignamente para Harry. "Bem, talvez isso seja parte do desastre."

"Ron, não!" Hermione miou.

Harry levantou-se, assim como Ron. "E o que exatamente você quer dizer?" Harry olhou para ele.

"Você sabe muito bem o que isso significa companheiro." Ron cuspiu a última palavra. "Ela é menor de idade. Eu sei que você passou a noite inteirinha naquele quarto com ela. O que, você achou ninguém notaria?"

"Ron, não!" Hermione gritou. "Tenho certeza de que isso não é o que você pensa!"

"Sim, certo." Ron tirou a mão dela de seu ombro. Ele franziu a testa para Harry. "Foi ruim o suficiente você a beijando antes de partirmos!" ele gritou por cima dos gritos de protesto de Hermione. "E se você não tivesse voltado? Onde isso teria a levado? E então, logo que pode, começou a colocar suas mãos sobre ela! Você não perdeu tempo, não é?"

Harry apontou o dedo para Ron. "Você está sobre a linha de companheiro, tome cuidado. E Ginny toma suas próprias decisões apenas no caso que você não tenha notado depois de dezesseis anos."

"E você ajudou, não é?"

"Sim, eu fiz, porque nós nos amamos. Qual é a sua desculpa?"

"Harry!" gritou Hermione.

Harry levantou a mão. "Sinto muito", disse ele para Hermione, "Eu não quis dizer isso." Ele respirou fundo e deixe a carranca sair de seu rosto. "Olha, Rony, Gina e eu estamos juntos, quer você goste ou não, então por que você apenas não aceita isso?"

Ron rangeu os dentes. "Eu disse a você. Ela é muito jovem. Ela não sabe que está fazendo."

"Oh, vamos lá!" Harry zombou, sua ira subir novamente. "Ela sabe o que está fazendo melhor do que eu, e com certeza melhor do que você."

Ron deu um passo em direção a Harry, seu rosto estava lívido. Hermione agarrou seu ombro, mesmo chorando histericamente. "Por favor, pare com isso, os dois!" gritou ela. "Vocês estão agindo como dois bebês!"

"Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Eu vou parar." Ele apontou o dedo para Ron novamente. "Você trate de deixar Gina em paz, entendeu? Se você tiver mais algum problema, venha me ver. Você sabe onde eu estou."

"Ela é minha irmã!" Ron gritou. "Vou fazer o que diabos eu quero -"

A porta estava escancarada e Charlie e Gui entraram na sala. Ron deu um passo para trás de Harry. "O que em nome de Merlin está acontecendo aqui?" Gui exigiu. "Podemos ouvi-lo por toda a casa. Mãe esta em lágrimas novamente. O que você está tentando fazer, Ron, destrui-la?"

Antes de Ron pudesse responder, Charlie pegou o braço de Harry. "Ginny esta lá baixo na sala, Harry. Por que você não vai?"

Harry girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto. Ele ouviu Hermione o seguir, e fechar a porta. Ele podia ouvir Ron começam a falar e a voz de Gui cortando-lhe, mas as palavras se tornaram indistintas quando Harry desceu. Ele passava pelo quarto de Gina e ouviu a porta abrir e fechar quando Hermione entrou.

Percy estava sentado sozinho na mesa da cozinha e olhou para Harry quando ele passou para a sala. Ele encontrou Ginny lá, em pé no meio da sala, um olhar irritado em seu rosto. Fleur estava sentada no sofá. Ambas olharam para ele.

"'Arry, o que está errado?" Fleur começou, mas Gina estava atravessando a sala. Ela pegou a mão de Harry e com firmeza e, ignorando Fleur, puxou-o pela porta dos fundos. Ela continuou passando o jardim e para a floresta, e não parou até que foram bem fora do alcance da casa.

Ela se virou para ele. "O que aconteceu? Por que você estava gritando? Mãe esta histérica novamente."

Harry olhou em seus olhos e se lembrou do quanto Ginny se parecia com a mãe. "Sinto muito. Ron disse algumas coisas, e então eu disse algumas coisas que eu não deveria ter dito. Ele está furioso porque passamos a noite juntos."

As narinas Gina queimaram ligeiramente e seus olhos brilharam, Harry teve de reprimir um sorriso, sabendo que ela tinha acabado de validar tudo o que ele tinha dito a Ron. Ela fez uma careta. "Harry, amanhã é o funeral de Fred. Por favor, não deixe Ron chegar até você. Isto esta se tornando difícil para todos. Nós não precisamos disso."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito." Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e Ginny entrou em seus braços. "Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. Mas ele é obcecado. Nós não estávamos nem mesmo nos falando e ele começou a gritar."

Gina suspirou. "É por isso que Bill e Charlie subiram. Se eles não podem colocar algum sentido nele, pelo menos eles vão fazê-lo esperar até depois do funeral."

"Mas?" Harry poderia notar que ela queria dizer mais.

"Mas. Eu não sei. Ele vai superar isso, tenho certeza que ele fará."

"Eu espero que sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo. E o irmão da minha namorada."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu gosto do som disso". Eles se beijaram, e Harry distraidamente passou o dedo ao longo de seu pescoço e adentrando a gola da blusa. Gina parou sua mão com a dela. "O que é isso?", perguntou ela. "Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?"

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Você está tentando dizer algo, não é?"

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar para trás e para frente. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a boca e tossiu "Eu, uh, eu queria perguntar... sobre a noite passada."

Gina colocou a mão em seu braço e parou o seu ritmo. "O que tem isso? Harry, não me importa o que Ron pensa."

"Não, não é isso. Quer dizer, eu ligo para o que ele pensa, mas ... Eu quero saber o que você pensa."

Ginny tinha um sorriso tímido. "Não sabe o que dizer da noite passada?"

"Ginny, não é isso que eu quis dizer também. Eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes, e eu acho que eu preciso saber se era a coisa certa a fazer."

"Repito, não sabe o que dizer da noite passada?"

Harry teve uma ligeira carranca na testa, mas logo sorriu. "Como você sabe tanto? Não, não! Eu não dizer isso! Eu quero dizer... como você...?" Ele parou. "Eu estou dizendo isso tudo errado."

Ginny riu. "Não, você não é. Ouça, você acha que eu teria me sentado na rede se eu achasse que era errado? Se eu tivesse a menor dúvida? Você tem alguma dúvida? Você não agiu como se tivesse. "

"Não!" Harry quase gritou. "Não, eu não. E eu não tenho agora. Porra, eu não sei como dizer isso. Só que sua família estavam todos nos observando no café da manhã, talvez por isso eles saibam, ou descobriram. E agora Ron ... "

Gina caminhou até uma árvore próxima e sentou-se, ao lado dela, Harry sentou-se. "Bem", pensou Gina, encostado no tronco, "Fleur sabia, e talvez Gui, e, obviamente, Ron sabia, também. Mas eu não tive a impressão de que ninguém sabia. Todos pensam que você e adorável, apesar de tudo." Ela riu quando Harry corou.

"O que você quer dizer? O que eu fiz?"

"Você foi muito atencioso comigo. Foi doce."

"Você se importou?"

"Bem", Ginny traçou seu rosto com os dedos, "Eu gostei, mas não comece a me sufocar".

Agora foi a vez de Harry rir. "Como alguém poderia sufocar você? Não é isso que Ron está tentando fazer?"

"Eu que se pode dizer isso. Mas, Harry, toda a minha família te ama. Eu não acho que seria bom se meus pais descobrissem sobre a noite passada, no entanto."

Ele a beijou. "Você é linda. Vamos voltar."

Eles caminharam de volta para a Toca de mãos dadas, e assim como a casa voltou a ser vista, viram a porta traseira ser aberta e toda a família surgir, com exceção de Molly e Fleur. Eles estavam todos carregando ou uma pá ou uma picareta. Arthur estava segurando a pá reta na frente dele como um mastro de bandeira, os outros segurando a deles ao seu lado.

"Eles não estão usando magia para cavar a sepultura", Ginny exclamou: "como você disse!"

Eles seguiram o cortejo até o pé de um enorme carvalho cerca de cem metros da casa. Quando Harry e Gina chegaram lá, George estava retirando a primeira pá cheia de terra. Todos ficaram para trás e obsecram-no escavar metodicamente e sem expressão, até que todos viram as que lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Percy se juntou a ele, e os outros se revezavam dois de cada vez, e o túmulo se aprofundou.

Quando Charlie e Ron entraram no buraco, e Ron começou a empunhar a sua pá ferozmente. Ele olhou para cima uma vez e Harry chamou sua atenção, mas Ron olhou rapidamente para baixo novamente. Harry foi até o túmulo e ficou tão perto de Ron quanto ele podia, mas Ron ainda não olhou para cima. Quando o buraco era cerca de dois metros de profundidade, ele fez uma pausa e enxugou a testa. Harry aproximou-se.

"Ron", disse ele calmamente. Ron olhou para cima e Charlie parou de cavar, todos os outros se viraram para Harry. Ron olhou para ele, o rosto vermelho e suado. Tudo ficou muito quieto; Hermione levou a mão à boca.

"Ron, eu sinto muito", disse Harry.

Ron balançou a cabeça. "Eu também". Ele falava tão calmamente como Harry, e recomeçou a cavar, mas não tão violentamente como antes. Hermione soltou a respiração com um suspiro que todos puderam ouvir. Charlie limpou a garganta e voltou a trabalhar.

* * *

><p>TN: Eaí?Gostando? Fica passando pela minha cabeça o que aconteceu "na noite passada". kkkkkkkkkkkk

Reviews? *u*


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom gente segue aqui mais um que a maioria lê sem deixar reviews, sei que é chato e sem graça deixa-las, mas POR FAVOR façam um esforcinho minimo que seja, deixem reviews para que eu saiba que estao gostando, o numero de visitas é muito grande e apenas 1 review é muito frustrante (para nao dizer broxante kkkkk).Eu sempre li fanfiction e nunca fui de deixar reviews e agora sei o que é para os autores nao receber-las :(**

**Bom é isso meu desabafo**

**Obrigada a YukiYuri que foi o unico que deixou review e a MyGinevra que é o autor original da fanfic (o link dela em ingles esta no meu perfil e no primeiro capitulo desta fanfic)**

**Thank you MyGinevra for your support! It has been very important to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quatro<strong>

**O Funeral**

Com todos trabalhando em turnos, o túmulo foi logo terminado. Gui levantou os últimos dois escavadores, Charlie e Ron, com Wingardium Leviosa, e todos eles se arrastaram de volta para casa. Eles viram Molly olhando de uma janela do andar de cima, quando eles se aproximaram ela se virou.

O resto do dia foi gasto a preparar a casa e as terras para o funeral. Gui pensou que poderia haver até 300 pessoas que viriam, e uma vez que não poderiam caber todos eles dentro da casa, eles decidiram esperar por tempo bom e manter todos do lado de fora. Arthur estava nervoso sobre esta decisão, já que ele não achava que seria uma boa ideia usar um feitiço em caso de chuva, que poderia chamar muita atenção dos trouxas na aldeia. Mas eles não tinham escolha, por isso Gui colocou Ron trabalhar usando Geminio, um guarda-chuva velho que Charlie recuperou do sótão do vampiro.

"Seis anos de uma educação superfaturada, um ano de derrotando o mago mais poderoso das Trevas no mundo, e é isso que eu acabo fazendo," Ron resmungou. "Só porque eu grito com as pessoas às vezes não significa que eu sempre tenho que ficar com os piores empregos." Ele fez uma careta para Gui.

Gui deu uma tapinha nas costas dele. "Seu trabalho é vital mano. Ah, e Percy irá dizer-lhe quando você tem qualidades o suficiente. E só evocar uma de cada vez. Nós não queremos ficar presos com qualidades de mais."

"E provavelmente não vai nem chover!" Ron gritou de volta para Gui, depois de dizer-lhe baixinho para realizar um determinado ato fisicamente impossível em si mesmo.

Gina e Fleur assumiram a cozinha. Elas tentaram o seu melhor para manter Molly, mas quando ela continuou dizendo-lhes quais feitiços para cozinhar era para usar, Fleur foi buscar Gui, e ele ficou com a mãe o resto do dia para mantê-la fora de suas cabeças.

Charlie atacou a enorme massa de lixo no quintal da frente, e por enquanto ele estava tendo um mau momento. A maioria dos velhos objetos quebrados trouxas havia sido enfeitiçados, encantado, e azarado tantas vezes ao longo dos anos por seu pai que a magia era persistente, muitas vezes difíceis de detectar e iria aparecer em momentos inoportunos. Um motor de automóvel velho que estava no quintal há décadas, e sem nenhuma fonte aparente de poder, começou a correr assim que Charlie tentou levita-lo. Em vez de flutuar graciosamente fora de vista atrás da vassoura velha caída, ele zuou alto para fora do portão e para baixo na estrada. Poderia ter mantido em curso, exceto que Hermione detectou-o pouco antes de desaparecer na curva, e ela conseguiu atingi-lo com o feitiço Finite.

Charlie prontamente chamou-a para a operação de limpeza, e o pátio foi logo limpo. O resto da família, maravilhada; ninguém se lembrava de ter visto o jardim tão imaculado. "Esse foi um problema muito maior do que dragões", Charlie murmurou para Hermione.

Percy assumiu o comando dos avisos fúnebres e arranjos do assento. Ele passou a tarde toda enviando corujas aos trabalhadores do Ministério que esperavam para aparecer, além de comerciantes do Beco Diagonal, fornecedores e fabricantes de logros, o pessoal de Hogwarts, ex-colegas de Fred, e até mesmo alguns de seus contatos estrangeiros. Quando Hermes, Errol, e Pichitinho não tinha esperança de lidar até mesmo com parte da carga, ele aparatou no Beco Diagonal e alugou uma dezena de corujas rápidas de Eeylops. Ele voltou para a Toca com eles - Errol ficou indignado quando viu o rebanho - e logo havia um sistema eficiente o qual, tão logo uma coruja voltou com uma resposta, outro aviso estava pronto para isso. Ele fez sua operação em uma mesa ao lado do jardim, mas logo Molly saiu e o fez deslocar-se para mais longe da casa, as corujas estavam pousando no telhado e fazendo uma bagunça.

George se recolheu ao seu quarto. Gina foi procurá-lo depois ninguém tinha visto ele por uma hora, e ela encontrou-o sentado no chão, cercado por caixas de cartoons excedentes das Gemialidades Weasley, com seus conteúdos espalhados em torno dele. Ele se recusou a dizer-lhe que ele estava fazendo, e Ginny decidiu que era melhor não conta tanto a seus pais ou a qualquer um de seus irmãos o que tinha visto. Quando a porta do quarto de George fechou atrás dela, ela ouviu o som de feitiço Colloportus selando-a.

Harry queria ajudar, mas ninguém deixava. Primeiro Fleur empurrou-o para fora da cozinha, quando ele foi lá simplesmente para ficar com Ginny. Quando ele tentou ajudar Percy ele acidentalmente trocou dois convites da ordem na lista de Percy, e ele foi informado oficiosamente vez que seus serviços não eram mais necessários. Até o momento ele saiu para o jardim da frente era estava completamente limpo, e quando Hermione lhe disse para ir limpar as aranhas do velho barracão, ele olhou para ela fixamente. "Como?", ele disse.

"Sua varinha, Harry, sua varinha. Francamente," ela estalou. Harry deu-lhe um olhar azedo e voltou para a sala.

Ele encontrou Gui e Sra. Weasley sentada no sofá olhando através de um velho álbum de fotos. Molly estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentou-se com eles. Havia fotos antigas dos filhos, Molly suspirou quando ela olhou para cada um. As de Gina chamou a atenção de Harry, ele viu uma menina travessa olhando para ele e, ocasionalmente, havia até mesmo uma com aquele olhar ardente que ele nunca iria se cansar.

Molly sorriu para sua reação. "Você sabe, eu não me lembro de suas imagens serem tão animadas antes, Harry. Aqui, olha, ela está piscando para você nesta daqui. Tenho certeza que ela nunca fez isso antes." Molly entregou-lhe o álbum e apontou para uma foto de Ginny sentada em um balanço pendurado numa árvore, ela parecia ter cerca de seis anos de idade, e estava usando shorts e uma camiseta com as palavras "Eu sou mágica" dentro de um desenho em forma de coração grande. Ela tinha um grande sorriso e acenou enquanto o balanço ia e voltava. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Molly enxugou os cantos de seus próprios olhos, e colocar a mão no braço de Harry. "Harry, eu quero que você saiba que eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. É um conforto enorme para Ginny. E a todos nós." Ela olhou para Gui, que sorriu, e ela bateu o braço de Harry novamente.

Harry virou a página do álbum. Havia imagens de Rony e Percy, mas antes que pudesse dar uma boa olhada no que eles ouviram um baque forte e dois gritos da cozinha. "Mãe ajuda aqui!" veio o grito de Ginny, e antes de Gui pudesse detê-la, Molly disparou para fora da sala e estava a caminho para o resgate.

Harry folheou mais algumas páginas, olhando fotos da família Weasley em férias, em torno da Toca, no apertado escritório de Arthur no Ministério da Magia, e em Hogwarts. As crianças estavam sempre rindo e com seus braços ao redor um do outro; as imagens Hogwarts mostravam times de quadribol e cerimônias, com Arthur e Molly - os pais orgulhosos - que estava por perto ou abraçando alguém. Ginny estava na maioria delas, sempre sorrindo e acenando para a câmera.

Gui observava o rosto de Harry. "Você não tem nada parecido com isto, não é?", perguntou ele. Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu estive conversando com Fleur," Gui continuou, "e nós gostaríamos que você e Gina viessem ficar com a gente no Chalé das Conchas para uma ou duas semanas após o funeral. Não há espaço suficiente, como você sabe."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ele de repente teve problemas para encontrar sua voz. Ele limpou a garganta. "Sim, isso seria bom. Eu gostaria de fazer isso. Você perguntou Ginny ainda?"

"Não, eu não tive uma chance. Mas está tudo bem com mamãe e papai. Ela ficou enfiada aqui e na casa de tia Muriel, por dois meses, e ela nunca foi à casa de campo. Eu sei que ela ama o mar."

Harry não ter a chance de conversar com Gina antes do jantar, ela levou um bom tempo para remover o pudim de pão congelada do teto. A mesa da cozinha estava carregada com os pratos e utensílios que serviram para amanhã, por isso eles comeram ao lado do jardim. Ginny estava ocupada trazendo comida para dentro e para fora, e não teve tempo para conversação.

Após o jantar Harry andou com ela pela rua da aldeia. Ele nunca tinha estado em Ottery St. Catchpole, e vagavam pelas ruas e na praça da aldeia. Gina mencionou o convite de Bill e Fleur. "Eu não estou realmente certa se eu quero ir", disse ela. "Eu não quero deixar minha mãe sozinha. E eu não acho que George está planejando voltar para a loja ainda. Eu me sinto engraçada em deixá-lo logo após o funeral."

Harry estava desapontado. Ele queria ir para ver túmulo de Dobby, bem como passar o tempo com Ginny longe do burburinho constante de sua família. Mas, principalmente, ele só queria estar com ela, então se ele tivesse que ficar na Toca, seria ótimo. "Talvez eu apenas vá por algumas horas. Eu meio que queria visitar o túmulo de Dobby", disse ele.

"Oh". Ginny não tinha pensado da sepultura. "Bem, eu vou com você, se você quiser."

Harry pegou a mão dela. "Eu realmente gosto disso. Eu sinto falta dele." Eles caminharam de volta para a Toca de mãos dadas.

Quando chegaram lá encontraram Lino Jordan na sala conversando com George, Gui e Charlie. Cumprimentaram Lino, e saíram de volta para onde Hermione e Rony estavam sentados à mesa que Percy havia usado como sede de sua operação coruja.

"Nós estamos indo para Londres após o funeral", anunciou Hermione. "George disse que poderíamos ficar no apartamento em cima da loja. Ron vai começar a tentar arrumar emprego no Ministério, e eu tenho que ver alguém no Instituto."

"O quê?" perguntou Harry enquanto ele conjurou mais duas cadeiras; Ginny estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas seu pai, que estava sentado sob uma árvore de pêssego por trás do jardim com Molly, gritou e avisou-lhe para não fazer mágica, ela fez beicinho quando ela colocou sua varinha de distância.

"O Instituto Aritmancia", disse Hermione. "Eles me escreveram com um convite para vir para ir a uma entrevista. Eles têm um programa interno que eu tenho interesse por um tempo. Seria um lugar fabuloso para trabalhar. Eles fazem a pesquisa mais avançada no mundo lá. "

Harry olhou para Ron. "Sim," disse Ron. "Eu estou esperando que meu pai possa me levar para o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes, mas qualquer coisa esta boa. Eu só quero fugir."

De repente, Harry sentiu uma onda de simpatia por ele. Ron era o bebê, quando a maioria de sua família estava em casa. Gina pode ser a mais jovem, mas ela também era especial porque era a única menina. Ron foi apenas o moleque, sempre ao longo de marcação, sempre alvo de insultos e provocações. "Isso é brilhante, Ron", disse ele, "e a vida no Beco Diagonal, também! Isso vai ser ótimo."

"Sim, vai ser bom para sair por conta própria. Esta família pode ser uma carga, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Eu sei que você quer dizer," Gina disse e se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou a mão dele. Ela olhou para Harry. "Talvez todos nós precisamos ficar longe por um tempo. Ou pelo menos uma ou duas semanas", ela sorriu.

Mais tarde, depois do anoitecer, Harry e Gina caminhavam pela rua de novo, Gina não queria andar na parte de trás, onde o túmulo aberto estava. Foi pacífica e tranquila, exceto pelo os insetos e sapos coaxando cantando. Tinha começado ficar mais frio e usavam jaquetas leves; Harry tinha pegado emprestada uma velha jaqueta de Rony que se encaixam nele.

"O que fez você mudar de ideia sobre o Chalé das Conchas?" Harry perguntou como eles olharam para as estrelas.

"Eu estava pensando sobre Dobby, e acho que eu não sabia como isso era importante para você. E eu nunca fui à casa de campo. Talvez Fleur e eu pudéssemos até nos tornar amigas." Ela riu e se inclinou de volta contra ele, e ele colocou os braços em torno dela. "Ron tentar sair fora também me fez pensar. Se mamãe e papai disse que estava tudo bem para eu ir, eles devem entender que vai dar tudo certo." Ela se virou para ele, e ele viu as lágrimas em seu rosto. "Eu não costumo chorar tanto assim, você sabe. Eu acho que talvez nós não vamos ser tão tristes se nós estamos em outro lugar um pouco. Eu acho que Fred gostaria que fosse um pouco feliz, não é?" Ela brincou com a gola do paletó. "Eu também fico um pouco aborrecida com meu pai quando ele me diz para não usar magia. Quero dizer, quem se importa? Aposto que não há ninguém do Ministério sequer se preocupar com os rastreadores agora" Ela riu novamente, apesar das lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Vamos voltar", Harry acariciou seus cabelos, quando ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele. "Nós vamos passar o verão aqui, se seus pais me deixarem ficar, e -"

Gina o interrompeu com uma risada. "Você deve estar brincando. Mãe já está planejando como engordar você."

"Isso soa como o verão de meus sonhos," Harry sorriu. "Mas isso me lembra, há outra coisa que eu queria lhe dizer. Lembra-se que você perguntou sobre o Professor Flitwick, e como ele poderia me ensinar no próximo ano?" Ginny acenou com expectativa. "Bem," Harry disse lentamente, "eu decidi viver em Hogsmeade quando você voltar para a escola."

Boca de Gina se abriu. "Como você pode fazer isso?"

"Isso era para ser uma surpresa. Você ia descobrir tudo sobre isso em seu aniversário, quando você tivesse idade suficiente para saber coisas como essas."

Gina bateu-lhe no peito. "Você é mau! Porque você não pode me dizer agora?" Ela tentou parecer petulante, mas ela não conseguia esconder a luz em seus olhos.

"Eu sabia que você ia ver isso do meu jeito." Harry agarrou a mão dela e beijou-a antes que ela pudesse acertá-lo novamente. "Vai ser seu presente de aniversário."

Agora, ela estava sorrindo. "Você vai viver em Hogsmeade... Oh, Harry, isso vai ser brilhante! Sétimo anistas pode sair nos finais de semana sempre que quiserem. Como vou fazer qualquer trabalho da escola?"

"Eu vou ajudá-la," Harry riu. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela e eles caminharam de volta para a Toca.

A previsão do tempo de Ron se realizou, e no dia do funeral foi como no dia anterior, claro com algumas nuvens e não muito quentes. Os convidados começaram a chegar cedo, estariam acontecendo funerais pelo mundo todo, e Fred Weasley foi o primeiro do dia. Percy saudou os recém-chegados no portão da frente quando eles aparataram ou tomaram suas chaves de portais, ou foram deixados por táxis cujos motoristas deixaram os trouxas tão rapidamente quanto era possível, à vista de pessoas que aparecem do nada parecia perturbá-los.

O trabalho de preparação de ontem não estava mais lá para distrair a família, e a família Weasley - incluindo a tia Muriel, que chegou antes do nascer do sol - dirigiram-se tristemente ao redor do Toca, comeram, vestiram-se, preparando-se. Molly e Gina já tinham os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Artur não parecia muito estável e ele continuava olhando para o caixão que foi agora descansando sobre cavaletes perto da porta dos fundos. O resto de seus filhos estava na sala falando baixinho uns com os outros. Quando Harry entrou, George se aproximou dele, parecia era sombrio, mas calmo. "Harry, eu gostaria que você ajudasse a carregar o caixão. Nós não estamos usando magia, principalmente."

"Oh, com certeza." Harry estava surpreso; Ginny havia lhe dito que seus cinco irmãos e Lino iriam carregar o caixão, por isso que ele nunca esperava ser convidado. "Há espaço para sete?"

"Bem, Lino não irá ajudar. Pedi-lhe para ajudar de outra maneira."

Harry balançou a cabeça, e pensou sobre o que Ginny havia lhe dito que tinha visto no quarto de George ontem. Harry tinha certeza que seria memorável, que quer que fosse.

Percy finalmente chegou e anunciou que o número de chegadas tinha atingido o limite de 95 por cento de participantes esperados - que ele nunca explicou por que esse número era um limite - e que, dada a agenda apertada dos funerais previstos para o dia, deveriam começar.

Eles prosseguiram até a porta dos fundos. Gui, Charlie, Percy, Jorge, Rony e Harry levantaram o caixão e levaram-no para fora. Arthur, Molly, e Gina seguiram; Molly estava entre eles e cada um deles segurava seu braço. Atrás deles vieram Fleur e tia Muriel. Mesmo em negros mantos de luto Fleur foi impressionante; tristeza parecia torná-la ainda mais bonita. Seu cabelo de prata escorrendo pelas costas e as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto brilhavam como rios ou diamantes.

Caminharam lentamente passando o jardim, e um silêncio caiu sobre os convidados sentados em cadeiras colocadas em filas que davam a sepultura. Harry viu dezenas de pessoas que ele conhecia ou reconhecia alguns do Ministério, alguns de Beco Diagonal, e muitos de Hogwarts. Todos os funcionários estavam lá, até mesmo, para espanto de Harry, Argus Filch. Neville estava sentado entre sua avó e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, um bruxo e uma bruxa que pareciam ser seus pais se sentaram ao lado dela. Luna e seu pai estavam lá. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, e Katie Bell, já em lágrimas, sentaram-se com Oliver Wood e outros membros das equipes de Quadribol da Grifinória que jogaram com Fred. Havia muitos estudantes de outras casas, vestindo roupas de sua escola.

Viu Senhora Malkin, Olivaras, e ate mesmo o Sr. Borgin, que olhou para Harry com uma expressão impassível, inescrutável. Talvez, pensou Harry, este fornecedor de objetos escuros acreditava que seu negócio ia sofrer, porque muitos de seus melhores clientes estavam mortos ou na prisão, graças a ele.

Muitas pessoas olharam para Harry e sussurraram aos seus vizinhos quando ele andou lentamente pelo corredor central com o caixão. Ele parou de olhar em volta e fixou os olhos na parte de trás da cabeça de Rony. Ele também ouviu o choro de todos os lados, mas ele era mais consciente dos soluços desinibidos provenientes de Molly e Ginny atrás dele. Seus próprios olhos começaram a encher, e logo sentiu as suas próprias lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Eles foram para o túmulo onde estava Kingsley Shacklebolt, parecendo mais imponente e magnífico do que Harry já tinha visto ele, ele estava usando roupas formais pretas e um chapéu alto de bruxo. Ele caminhou até Molly e pegou suas mãos, depois pegou as de Arthur, e cumprimentou Ginny, Fleur, e tia Muriel.

Os carregadores colocaram o caixão no chão ao lado da cova aberta. Harry não sabia o que fazer então ele seguiu o exemplo de Rony e foi para trás do túmulo e ficou com os irmãos de Fred, olhando para os acentos. Hermione estava na fila da frente, tinha a mão ao rosto e soluçava alto. No fim da fila atrás dela estava Hagrid, também soluçando. Todos os lugares nessa linha foram ocupados por um grupo privado e devastado de bruxas jovens vestindo o uniforme da loja Gemialidades Weasley.

Kingsley ajudou a Molly, Arthur e tia Muriel sentar em cadeiras ao lado da sepultura; Gina e Fleur sentada ao lado deles. O Ministro da Magia entrou na frente do caixão de Fred, e fez-se silêncio. Ele começou a falar, mas ainda de pé gesticulando ocasionalmente com suas mãos e braços. Sua voz soou, e todos os outros sons cessaram.

"Meus amigos! Esta é o primeiro de muitos funerais em que eu vou ser oficiante nos próximos dias. Cada serviço representa uma tragédia, um desastre, uma calamidade. Cada uma dessas tragédias é diferente porque cada um pôs fim a uma vida diferente, a vida de um ser humano único que viveu no centro de um círculo exclusivo de entes queridos. Cada um é pungente em sua própria maneira.

" Fred Weasley lutou por sua família, pela liberdade, pela vida. Vocês vai perceber que eu não digo que ele morreu por nenhuma dessas coisas, porque eu não acredito nisso. Fred não morreu porque ele era nobre, ele morreu porque foi assassinado. Ele queria lutar, oh sim, ele queria lutar, e é por isso que ele voltou para Hogwarts quando soube que ia ser uma luta. Mas não me diga que ele sacrificou a sua vida. Eu o conhecia bem demais para acreditar nisso. Fred lutou para viver, para tornar a vida melhor, para não morrer.

"Ele estava disposto a arriscar ferimentos ou morte, mas ele não quis oferecer a sua vida como um sacrifício. Não insultá-lo ou que ele lutou por acreditar que, no instante antes de ser assassinado, ele estava feliz por estar dando a sua vida por uma causa ou mesmo para sua família. Ele lutou pela vida, não para a morte. É isso que torna sua perda como uma tragédia, um desastre, uma calamidade.

" Ele entrou para a batalha contra o mal e a maldade por causa do que ele acreditava, porque sua mãe e seu pai, seus irmãos e sua irmã, e ele próprio, eram uma família que viveu por amor e idealismo. Eles se esforçaram sempre para tudo que é bom e de valor neste mundo. Fred foi ferozmente leal a sua família, mas não cegamente leal. Lealdade cega a uma causa ou a uma família ou a uma pessoa ou a um país é a lealdade falsa, e Fred sabia. Você acha que a tolo homem ou mulher que atacou Hogwarts foi leal à causa da escuridão? Seu tipo de lealdade levou a atos de crueldade o mais terrível, incluindo as mortes de crianças. Não, se dermos a nossa lealdade para com alguém ou algo, devemos ser leal como Fred era. Devemos primeiro decidir em nossos corações o que é bom e belo, e, em seguida, dar a nossa lealdade e cada grama de nossa força para o bem e a beleza que nossos corações têm nos mostrado.

"Se você quer honrar uma vida que estava cheio de amor e alegria e um espírito que estava disposto a lutar por amor e alegria, então é isso que você deve fazer. Você deve olhar para dentro de si mesmo e encontrar uma coisa, uma coisa que você poderia ter feito diferente, que teria tornado mais difícil para o mal para chegar a o poder tal que possa tirar a vida de Fred Weasley. Mesmo aqueles de nós que lutou ao lado dele, que perderam entes queridos, que foram feridos ou mesmo mutilados, nós também devemos olhar para dentro de nós mesmos para descobrir uma coisa que teria feito à diferença.

" O mundo é o que fazemos dele. Para homenagear Fred devemos fazer um mundo onde os valores pelos quais ele lutou triunfarão. E então não haverá mais funerais como este. "

Quando Kingsley parou os únicos sons eram os de choro, algumas pessoas deslocadas em suas cadeiras. O ministro virou-se e acenou para Molly e Arthur, em seguida, para os irmãos que estavam por trás da sepultura. De costas para os convidados, tiraram suas varinhas, sacudiram-na, e o caixão subiu e desceu para dentro da sepultura. Harry observou-o desaparecer, e ele viu em sua mente o corpo de Fred, inanimado, frio, deitado dentro dele no escuro. Ele sentiu Rony tremendo ao lado dele, e ele viu Gina e seus pais abraçados. Ele enxugou as lágrimas de seu próprio rosto com a mão.

George adiantou-se com uma pá na mão. Ele cavou o monte de terra, ergueu-a para o ar acima da sepultura, e virou-a. O solo caiu muito lentamente para o túmulo e atingiu o caixão com um som de chocalho. Por um momento tudo ficou em silêncio.

Um ronco baixo, seguido por um mais alto rugido veio da direção da casa. As pessoas nos bancos viraram a cabeça; a família ao redor da sepultura toda olhou para cima; Harry preparou-se.

Um enorme bando de pássaros brancos subiu sobre a Toca, havia centenas, talvez milhares deles. Cada um seguia uma serpentina colorida, como uma bandeira pequena. Enquanto subiam para o céu, os pássaros começaram a girar. O bando subiu e mudou-se sobre a sepultura, e quando os milhares de aves pairaram acima, uma imagem gigantesca de Fred Weasley formada a partir das serpentinas. Ele estava sorrindo e segurando um fogo de artifício.

Primeiro suspiros, depois gritos, aplausos, em seguida, gritos soaram. Angelina, Alicia e Katie estavam de pé, pulando para cima e para baixo e gritando. Hagrid havia derrubado todas as cadeiras ao redor dele quando ele também pulou. As bruxas que estavam levantando-se do chão e apontavam para a imagem, gritando do topo de seus pulmões.

Harry olhou para a família. Gina e sua mãe ambas tinham as mãos para os seus rostos em gestos idênticos. Ginny estava rindo; a boca de Molly e os olhos estavam abertos e ela parecia estar quase em estado de choque. Arthur olhou para cima com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Fleur estava apontando para a imagem e rindo como Gina, mas a tia Muriel estava olhando para ela como se quisesse derrubá-la.

Ron cutucou Harry. "Despedida grande, hein? Prometa que você vai fazer comigo desse jeito."

"Trato feito e idem", disse Harry. "Basta deixar de fora a cicatriz."

Charlie e Gui estavam dando batidinhas em George nas costas. Apenas Percy - juntamente com a tia Muriel - reprovavam, mas quando Kingsley virou-se para George e ergueu o polegar para cima, o olhar Percy suavizou-se.

George se olhou em silêncio. Ele sorriu brevemente a seus pais, cavou outra pá de terra e caiu novamente para a sepultura. Quando ele bateu no caixão a imagem e as flâmulas desapareceram com um estrondoso "whoosh!" e o bando de pássaros brancos subiu para o céu, girando e girando como a corrente de um rio correndo sobre pedras.

A multidão ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. George deu um passo atrás, acenou com a varinha, e a pilha de terra caiu no túmulo e formou um monte perfeito sobre ele. Havia outro som correndo, e uma laje de pedra cinza veio vagando pelo céu da Toca, dispararam para o alto, e caiu direto no chão à frente da sepultura. George apontou sua varinha, e estas palavras foram esculpidas:

**_Fred Weasley_**

**_1978 - 1998_**

**_Ele é nosso_**

Novamente, houve silêncio por alguns minutos, pontuada pelos sons de choro e narizes sendo limpos. Finalmente, George foi para seus pais e abraçou-os, ele veio até a frente da sepultura, apertou a mão de Kingsley, e começou a voltar pelo o corredor. Arthur e Molly foram - Molly um pouco instável - seguindo-o. Os irmãos passavam pelo o túmulo e Gui pegou a mão de Fleur, Charlie e Percy pegaram nos braços de tia Muriel - ela olhou para eles -. Ron caminhou até Hermione a pegou pelo braço e eles foram atrás dos outros.

Ginny tinha esperado em seu assento, ela e Harry eram os únicos no túmulo, com exceção de Kingsley, que estava esperando por eles para sair. Harry sentiu dezenas de pessoas observando-o enquanto ele caminhava para Gina e pegou a mão dela. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas também tinham um olhar estranho. Ela agarrou a mão direita dele firmemente com a sua mão direita e tomou o pelo braço com a outra mão. Eles acenaram para Kingsley e voltaram para o corredor. Havia olhares desinibidos e não sussurravam tão quietos ao redor deles. Harry tentou ignorá-los, e ele acelerou ligeiramente, querendo fugir da atenção. Mas Gina segurou-o e abrandou-o. Harry a espiou a partir do canto do olho, sua cabeça era alta e os olhos estavam em chamas. Ela se virou para ele, e Harry viu misturado com dor, uma felicidade radiante que assustou tanto que ele quase tropeçou. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e os dedos entrelaçados. Eles caminharam adiante.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

A Luz

Harry e Ginny seguiram o resto da família para a casa e encontraram todos reunidos na sala. Várias pessoas do Ministério também vieram, também vieram Lino Jordan, Minerva McGonagall e Filius Flitwick. Tia Muriel sentou-se no meio do sofá reclamando a todos sobre George "brincadeira desrespeitosa". Quando ela viu Ginny andar com Harry, ela parou e chamou em voz alta, "Ginevra! Venha aqui!"

Gina fingiu não ouvir. Ela abraçou George e foi ficar com seus pais na frente da lareira. Molly abraçou-a e suspirou. Ela disse a Arthur: "Eu sabia que ele iria fazer algo, mas eu suponho que poderia ter sido pior. Esses fogos de artificios poderiam ter explodido."

"Pai!" Percy chamou, ele estava olhando pela janela para o quintal da frente. "A polícia trouxa estão chegando no portão." Ele fez uma careta para George. Dois dos assistentes do Ministro correram para fora, e todo mundo assistia pela janela enquanto eles acenavam para os oficiais, cujo veículo estava parado em frente ao portão.

"Eles são do Comitê de Desculpas Trouxas ", Lino disse ao Sr. Weasley. "Eu pedi ao Ministro Shacklebolt de trazê-los, apenas no caso. Eu disse a eles o que estávamos planejando e eles disseram que poderia passá-lo como uma anomalia do tempo, seja o que for."

"Uma ova!" Percy emitiu um grunhido e olhou pela janela novamente, mas todo mundo se virou e entraram em suas conversas.

Molly olhou por uma janela diferente para o quintal onde as pessoas estavam de pé em nós ou reunidos em torno das mesas de comida. "Devemos ir para fora", disse ela relutantemente. "Não devemos deixar todas essas pessoas para Kingsley."

"Ginevra!" Tia Muriel chamado novamente bruscamente, e isso Ginny tempo não podia fingir não ouvir.

"Sim, Tia Muriel?"

"Quando você se casar com aquele rapaz lá - é Harry Potter não é, finalmente nos encontramos, Sr. Potter - você terá a minha tiara foi feita por duendes, sabe.".

Percy se afastou da janela e olhou para Muriel; George e Charlie trocaram olhares e sorriram para Harry, assim como Fleur, Bill balançou a cabeça, Hermione cutucou Ron que estava prestes a dizer algo, mas em vez limpou a garganta; Lino percebeu que o teto era muito interessante; Molly puxou cotovelo Arthur, e ele suspirou. Todos os demais - o Ministério funcionários e professores de Hogwarts - pareceram confusos. Harry não ousou olhar para ninguém, então ele deixou seus olhos desfocar na parede atrás do sofá branco sobre a cabeça de Muriel.

Ginny sorriu docemente. "Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, a tia Muriel Não temos planos para nos casar, embora eu ainda seja um pouco jovem, e eu tenho mais um ano de escola pela frente, assim -.".

"Eu sei tudo isso", retrucou Muriel. "Mas é óbvio que vocês dois vão se casar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E você entende o que quero dizer? Você terá minha tiara e vai passá-la para sua própria filha quando chegar a hora."

"Vamos voltar lá para fora", disse Arthur. Ele tomou tanto Molly e os braços de Gina e os conduziu para fora. Bill colocou a mão nas costas de Harry, acordá-lo de sua fascinação com a parede, e o conduziu em direção à porta; Fleur trotava atrás deles. "Au revoir", ela vibrou com a Tia Muriel. "Vejo você no casamento de Perci." Todos mundo saiu rapidamente. Apenas Percy ficou para trás, o carro da polícia dirigiu para fora, e ele se sentou ao lado de Muriel.

"Eu nunca planejei um casamento", disse ele. "E você?"

Tia Muriel simplesmente olhou para ele, incrédulo. "Gostaria de participar da festa", disse ela.

"Não, espere. Eu tenho algumas idéias ..."

A família mudou-se entre os convidados. Alguns já partiram, outros tinham viajado de volta às cadeiras ou ao túmulo, levando os seus pratos de comida e taças de bebida. Harry, ainda um pouco atordoado, não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria se misturar com cães de celebridades, e ele não sabia o que dizer a Gina como um retorno ao pronunciamento de sua tia-avó. Ele procurou seus amigos da escola; Neville apresentou-o a Keesha Baker, e todos haviam puxado cadeiras ao redor e falaram sobre os elogios de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ron e Hermione se juntaram a eles, e Ron se sentou ao lado de Harry. "Desculpe a morcega velho", ele se desculpou. "Ela diz que todos os tipos de coisas malucas." Harry estava com medo de protestar demasiado ou demasiado pouco, então ele refugiou-se em silêncio.

Parvati Patil descreveu os reparos no telhado da torre da Grifinória, e como elfos domésticos tinham sido todos escalados por fora e surpreendentemente. Harry passou a olhar para a casa e viu lá dentro Ginny, sob uma carga de pratos sujos. Levantou-se, com a intenção de ajudá-la, se ela não podia fazer mágica se, pelo menos ele poderia fazer isso por ela. Mas, como ele fez o seu caminho através da multidão, ignorando todos os curiosos olhares enviou o seu caminho, ele teve outra idéia. Ele olhou para Bill e viu-o para um lado conversando com uma bruxa que Harry não conhecia; Fleur estava ao lado de seu marido, atraindo os olhares sub-reptícios de todos os bruxos a sua volta. Ela viu Harry se aproximando.

"'Arry, Gina diz que você estará vindo para ficar com nós. Estou tão' feliz. Podemos lembrar de Fred com uma garrafa de o melhor vinho Bordeaux que o ouro pode comprar."

Harry sorriu para ela, e colocar a mão no braço do Bill. "Desculpe, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Bill afastou-se da bruxa, que olhou para Harry. "O que há?"

Harry explicou o que ele queria fazer. Bill pensou por um momento e assentiu. "Claro, eu não vejo porque não. É só por hoje, né? Vá em frente."

Harry foi em torno de parte da frente da casa e para fora do portão. Ele caminhou pela rua até que ele estava fora da vista da casa e parou. "Monstro!" ele chamou, "eu preciso de você!"

O elfo doméstico apareceu com um estalo alto! Ele curvou-se para Harry e seu medalhão em sua cadeia pendia para o chão. "Mestre Harry Potter, é tão bom vê-lo bem. Como pode Monstro ajudar?"

"Monstro, eu preciso de um grande favor." Ele explicou o que queria, e Monstro sorriu.

"Será uma honra para ajudar a família Weasley nobre em sua hora de necessidade. A vida de Monstro é servir."

Harry levou o elfo para a cozinha. Gina e Charlie estavam empilhando frutas em uma tigela grande, mas pararam quando viram o Monstro. "Barbas de Merlin!" gritou Charlie. "Quem trouxe um elfo doméstico aqui?" Ele olhou para Harry. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Ele parecia um pouco hostil, e Ginny franziu a testa.

"É Monstro", disse Harry. "Eu perguntei a ele para ajudar. Ele vai ficar feliz em, não vai?" Ele olhou para o elfo.

Monstro curvou-se para Charlie e Gina. "Monstro ouviu muitos contos sobre a Casa valente e honrada dos Weasley. Monstro considera uma grande honra servi-los, como ele faz Harry Potter e também a Casa dos Black, que descansem em paz."

Charlie e Gina se entreolharam. "Nós nunca tivemos um elfo doméstico", Charlie disse. "Nós realmente não queremos um."

"Mas eu pedi a Bill. Eu não entendo", disse Harry irritado. "É apenas para o dia. Vi Gina carregando todos os pratos, e eu pensei que ela poderia usar alguma ajuda."

"Harry, está tudo bem," Gina disse antes que Charlie pudesse responder. "Monstro, você vai ser uma grande ajuda. Nós realmente apreciamos isso."

"Ginny Weasley é uma bruxa bonita e perspicaz," Monstro resmungou. "Sim, Harry Potter fez a coisa certa."

Gina pegou a mão de Harry e Charlie saiu para fora da cozinha na frente deles. Eles evitaram a sala onde Percy ainda estava sentado com a tia Muriel sobre a melhor fonte de convites de casamento, e saiu novamente. Ela puxou Harry para o jardim, onde ninguém estava por perto, e se virou para ele. "Isso foi bom, Harry. Eu sei que você estava tentando ajudar, mas eu realmente não preciso."

Harry sentiu esvaziado. "Mas eu vi você com esses pratos. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa."

"Lembra que eu lhe pedi para não me sufocar? Você precisa perguntar antes de fazer algo assim." Ela viu o olhar cabisbaixo. "Foi muito doce, Harry. Basta perguntar a mim primeiro". Ela tirou as mãos e olhou em volta, várias pessoas foram assisti-los. "Eu não deveria te beijar agora", ela sussurrou, "mas eu realmente quero."

Harry se animou. "Eu apenas pensei que ele iria ajudar."

"Ele vai. Mas a outra coisa é que nós nunca quis ter um elfo doméstico. Mamãe não acredita em usá-los como a maioria das pessoas fazem. Ela é um pouco como Hermione." Gina deu uma risadinha. Ficaram de mãos dadas. "O que é isso?" Ginny perguntou quando viu um olhar hesitante no rosto de Harry.

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Quando estávamos saindo da sepultura meio que me segurou. Você tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto, também. Feliz. Foi estranho."

Ginny sorriu. "Eu me lembro. Um minuto eu estava tão triste, e no minuto seguinte, estávamos caminhando juntos na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e eu tive meu braço no seu, e eu simplesmente me senti tão bem!"

Harry não podia ajudar a si mesmo, ele a beijou. Ela se afastou assustada, e olhou em volta rapidamente; mais pessoas estavam olhando. "Harry! O que foi isso?"

"Você disse a mesma coisa uma vez antes, lembra?" Ele riu. "Na rede".

Ginny corou. "Ah. Sim. Eu me lembro".

"Eu sinto muito Eu apenas beijei você. Eu espero que eu não preciso de permissão para fazer isso." Ele não olhou realmente arrependido, e Ginny riu.

"Nunca". Ela beijou-o rapidamente, e eles se viraram quando Ron e Hermione se aproximaram.

"Não vamos interromper nada," Ron disse, "mas estamos saindo em breve."

"Como assim?" Harry perguntou. "Pensei que não iria sair até esta noite."

"Os pais de Hermione estão voltando hoje, e nós queremos recebê-los no aeroporto trouxa. Então achamos que podem muito bem aparecer de volta no apartamento. A gente se vê amanhã na casa da Tonks."

"Certo," Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Nós estamos indo para a Shell Cottage por um par de semanas, então eu acho que nós vamos ir para os outros funerais de lá."

"Ouça". Ron olhou para baixo e arrastado no chão com seu sapato. "Há outra sala em cima da loja, por isso, se vocês se sentem como ele ... Quer dizer, poderíamos ter um bom tempo na cidade juntos. O que você acha?"

"Claro", Harry murmurou, e ele olhou para Rony. "Isso seria ótimo. Talvez vamos fazer isso." Ginny e Hermione sorriram para o outro.

Ron e Hermione disseram adeus, mas quando eles estavam indo embora Monstro veio trotando ao virar da esquina da casa, e de algum modo, com três grandes travessas preenchidas com bolos, frutas e chantilly; duas cervejas amanteigadas, e dois jarros cheios de suco de abóbora a partir do qual nem uma gota estava derramando. Boca de Hermione caiu. "Que diabos! Monstro! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O elfo acenou para ela e disse: "Bom dia para você, Senhorita Hermione Granger," sem diminuir o passo e continuou para o quintal.

Hermione observou-o ir e se virou para Harry. "Onde é que ele vem?"

"Eu pensei que ele poderia ajudar," Harry disse defensivamente. "Bill disse que estava tudo bem."

"É uma grande ideia!" Ron exclamou. "Agora ninguém na família tem que limpar. Eu até aposto que ele sabe como se livrar de duas centenas de guarda-sóis inúteis."

Hermione riu. "Eu acho que é uma boa ideia, também. Sua mãe terá uma coisa a menos para se preocupar." Ela e Rony correram para dizer adeus aos outros.

Harry olhou para Gina, que olhou para ele com ironia. "Eu acho que é uma boa ideia," ela admitiu. "Obrigado, Harry."

"Bem, não sou eu, é o Monstro. Agradece a ele."

"Eu quero. Com todos nós."

Mais pessoas foram saindo, e Harry e Gina foram para dizer adeus para os estudantes de Hogwarts, que foram tomando chaves de portais para voltarem a escola juntos. Eles também concordaram em ter uma reunião da Armada de Dumbledore mais tarde no verão. "Eu não posso esperar", disse Luna segurando seu galeão mensageiro. "Eu vou pedir a meu pai para imprimir até as corujas, e vamos torná-lo um serviço memorial para Colin, também." De repente, ela começou a chorar, e ambos Neville e Dino colocaram suas mãos em seus ombros.

"Ela tem sido o tipo de chorosa," Dino disse Harry, "mas isso não dura muito tempo."

Luna limpou o rosto e olhou para ele, intrigado. "Por que deveria? Eu vou ser capaz de chorar de novo quando eu quiser."

"Isso é verdade," Dino concordou. "Tudo o que você diz é verdade, Luna." Ela parou de chorar e sorriu para ele.

Harry disse Ginny que ele tinha que encontrar o professor Flitwick antes de ele sair, e ele passaram a olhar por ele. O Professor era geralmente difícil de localizar, sendo tão baixo então Harry ouviu por sua voz esganiçada e olhou para quem estava olhando para o chão. Mas ele encontrou-o sentado num banquinho conversando com um Curandeiro do St. Mungus que se apresentou como Hestia Derwent. Ela agradeceu Harry para ajudar no funeral, e deixou-o com o Professor Flitwick.

"Agora, Harry," Flitwick começou, "se eu entendo o que você quiser, eu vou ser seu tutor em feitiços em um nível avançado."

"Isso é o que eu gostaria. Você pode fazer isso?"

"A questão é, podemos fazê-lo. Eu não posso muito bem deixar a escola, mesmo na maioria dos fins de semana."

"Bem ..." Harry olhou em volta, ninguém sabia que estava por perto. "Estou planejando viver em Hogsmeade, pelo menos para o ano letivo, para que eu pudesse chegar até o castelo praticamente qualquer tempo."

Flitwick foi surpreendido. "Você vai comprar uma casa ou um apartamento?"

"Não." Harry olhou ao redor novamente e baixou a voz. "Eu... eu comprei o Cabeça de Javali, e eu estou indo para consertá-lo. Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém."

Agora, o Professor parecia muito surpreso. "Aberforth vendeu o bar e por quê? Bem, eu não" gosto de bisbilhotar. Tenho certeza que ele tinha suas razões. "

"Ele só queria fugir ... de coisas. Acho que ele está indo para o exterior por um tempo. Na verdade, ele vendeu para alguns duendes que possuíam o bar antes, e então eu comprei com deles. "

" Comprou de duendes ..." Flitwick deu a Harry um olhar pensativo. "Tem que ter cuidado quando você está lidando com duendes, mas ouvi dizer que você tem alguma experiência."

"Eu faço, mas não ajudou muito. Me desculpe professor, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora. Podemos começar as aulas, digamos, em meados de setembro? Eu devo ter o bar em funcionamento até então. "

"Isso vai estar bom, Harry. E eu estou ansioso por isso. "

Eles apertaram as mãos e Harry entrou no meio da multidão desbaste procurando Ginny, ele encontrou-a com sua família em um círculo de cadeiras perto do jardim. Eles estavam conversando, e também assistindo Monstro que estava limpando as mesas.

"Eu entendo que é o seu elfo doméstico," Tia Muriel disse Harry, ele não tinha certeza se ela estava com raiva ou não, seu comportamento sempre foi tão severo.

"Sim, senhora", respondeu ele, sentado ao lado de Gina. "Ele era elfo da família do meu padrinho, e eu herdei dele."

"Sim, a família Black. Um saco muito misturado, politicamente. "Eu sinto muito por seu padrinho." Harry balançou a cabeça.

Tia Muriel continuou. "E você trouxe ele aqui para ajudar com a restauração e limpeza. Isso é um gesto muito amável." Ela se virou para Gina. "Ginevra, este é definitivamente um goleiro." Ela apontou para Harry.

"Na verdade, Tia Muriel, ele é um apanhador," Ginny disse antes que ela pudesse se conter.

Quando todos haviam parado de rir, mesmo Molly e tia Muriel estavam sorrindo. Só pobre Harry não sabia o que fazer com ele, ele ficou olhando perplexo e desejando que ele fosse em outro lugar. Gina pegou sua mão, e Charlie, que estava sentado ao seu lado outro, colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro e disse simpaticamente, "Bem-vindo à família, Harry."

Ao meio-dia todos os convidados tinham ido embora. A casa e os arredores pareciam muito calmos. George e Lino estavam sentados junto à sepultura; Gui e Fleur, tinha subido ao seu quarto; Percy estava organizando as cartas de condolências que as pessoas tinham deixado, Charlie estava sentado sozinho perto do jardim olhando para o túmulo; tia Muriel estava dormindo no sofá ; e Gina e Harry estavam sentados na cozinha com os pais. Ocasionalmente, eles ouviram sons vindos da casa, e Molly olhou para as escadas.

"O que ele está fazendo?" , perguntou ela. "Eu pensei que ele iria sair quando tudo estivesse limpo."

"Eu acho que ele está endireitando a casa, querida", respondeu Arthur.

Eles ouviram móveis raspando o andar de cima, e Molly olhou para o teto. "Ele limpou o pudim!", exclamou ela. "Houve uma grande mancha depois que nós limpamos, mas sumiu!" Todos olharam para o teto, e naquele momento Gui desceu as escadas e parou quando ele os viu olhando para cima. "O que é isso?" Ele também olhou para cima.

"Monstro de higienização da casa", disse Gina.

Gui riu e sentou-se. "Bem, pai, o que você achou do discurso de Kingsley? Foi muito político para um elogio."

"Que era, deliberadamente", disse Arthur. "Ele me perguntou antes de sair de Hogwarts, se eu me importava. Ele está dizendo mais ou menos a mesma coisa em todos os funerais."

"Qual é a dele? Foi muito diferente do que Rufus Scrimgeour teria dito, muito menos Fudge."

Harry falou antes Arthur poderia responder. "Eu vou dizer uma coisa. Todo mundo da escola estava falando sobre isso, e todo mundo achou que foi brilhante".

Arthur parecia satisfeito. "Essa é também a ideia de Kingsley, ou talvez eu devesse dizer era sua esperança. Ele quer mudar as coisas, Harry, mas ele vai levar um longo tempo. Vai ser até você e seus amigos para vê-lo terminado."

"Isso é ótimo", disse Harry, "mas tudo que eu quero fazer agora é me recuperar de dormir por um ano em uma barraca."

"Você vai ficar aqui", declarou Molly como se tivesse sido decidido há muito tempo. "Você vai ter quarto de Rony só para si. A casa vai estar muito vazia." Ela olhou para a parede, perdida em seus pensamentos; Arthur pegou a mão dela, mas ela se levantou. "Está tudo bem, Arthur. Este dia foi muito longo. Deixe-me ficar sozinha por um tempo." Ela entrou na sala, mas quase que imediatamente saiu e foi andar de cima.

"Eu queria ir para a casa de campo logo após o funeral de Remus e Tonks," Gui disse ao seu pai. "Você tem certeza mamãe está bem com ela mesma? "

"Ela vai estar, ela realmente quer todos vocês para ficar longe de isso por um tempo, e ela precisa de algum tempo de silêncio para si também. Ela tem outras coisas em sua mente além de Fred", acrescentou sombriamente.

Gui balançou e Harry olhou para Gina; em sua mente viu passar uma chama verde dentro de uma polegada de sua cabeça, e ele viu o rosto de sua mãe com um olhar de fúria assassina sobre ele. Ginny olhou para seu pai, e levantou-se, também. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer ou fazer nada, ela tinha subido as escadas depois de Molly. Harry se levantou a meio caminho de seu assento.

"Deixe-a um pouco", disse Gui, segurando sua mão. "Ela vai ficar bem. Ela é a mais forte da família, você sabe. Ela tinha que ser para sobreviver a nós."

O resto do dia passou muito lentamente. Harry conseguiu evitar a tia Muriel de comentar mais nada sobre ele e Ginny por passar a maior parte de seu tempo no quarto de Rony se preparando para sair para o Chalé das Conchas. Quando ele vagou para baixo novamente Muriel tinha ido embora, escoltada para casa por Charlie e Percy. Arthur, Molly, e Gina estavam na sepultura e Harry saiu para se juntar a eles, eles estavam sentados em um cobertor entre o túmulo e o carvalho. Ginny tinha escolhido um buquê de flores silvestres que estavam em frente à lápide. Harry se sentou ao lado dela e ficaram lá até o sol começou a se por além do rio.

Eles voltaram para a casa na penumbra e encontraram Monstro de pé na cozinha; Bill e Fleur estavam sentados à mesa. Monstro curvou-se para Harry e Molly. "O trabalho de Monstro, aqui esta feito", disse ele. "Ele deve retornar para a Escola Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Magia para ajudar a terminar o que começou há três dias."

"Obrigado Monstro," disse Harry e Ginny, ao mesmo tempo; Ginny riu. O elfo se curvou a ela e desaparatou.

"Isso foi muito atencioso chamar ele para ajudar", disse Molly. "Obrigado por pensar nele, Harry."

Gui limpou a garganta. "Mãe, você vai querer dar uma olhada ao redor da casa. Ele limpa tudo. Cada quarto está impecável, ele limpou todas as roupas sujas e colocou-as para fora, mudou toda a roupa, limpou todas as janelas, endireitou tudo na cozinha - "

Molly levantou-se e começou a abrir os armários. "Eu não queria que ninguém tocasse aqui!" disse ela com raiva. "Alguém deve ter dito a ele ..." Ela parou, ela estava olhando para um armário cheio de pilhas de pratos. Ela olhou para Harry. "Sinto muito, Harry. É tudo em perfeita ordem. Brilhante. Bem, é tempo para preparar o jantar."

Ginny inclinou-se para Harry. "Isso era tão especial", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Depois do jantar, Gina foi fazer as malas para o Chalé das Conchas, e Harry foi até o sótão, sentindo os efeitos melancólicos do dia. Ele estava cansado, e as escadas parecia mais íngremes e mais longas. Quando ele abriu a porta, porém, ele se perguntou por um instante se ele estava no lugar certo. Monstro limpou e organizou a sala ao ponto de estar irreconhecível. Não havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão ou pelas camas, todas as revistas de Quadribol foram empilhadas ordenadamente sobre a cômoda, e todos os livros do Ron foram arrumados na estante bamba bordô e tijolo, organizados por assunto e ano. O chão estava varrido e limpo, as camas foram feitas, e as janelas brilhavam sob a luz fraca da varinha de Harry; foram-se o pó e teias de aranha entremeadas.

Ele foi até a janela no final da sala e olhou através dela na escuridão. Quando ele voltou, ele bateu a cabeça contra uma corrente que pendia de um gancho no teto. Ele agarrou a corrente para impedi-la de balançar, e de repente se lembrou que ele usava para pendurar a gaiola de Edwiges sempre que ele ficou na Toca.

Ele voltou para sua cama e caiu sobre ela. Ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos, e vi ainda, uma forma, branca pequena caindo do side-car da motocicleta de Hagrid como ela explodiu no nada. Ele viu Fred e Dobby e Olho-Tonto e Colin e Remus e Tonks, e todos os outros em um borrão. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando nada disso tinha acontecido. Ele próprio havia sido morto uma vez - que soou quase divertido, mas ali estava ele, respirando, olhando para as paredes de laranja de Ron. Poderia ter sido ele no caixão, esta manhã, ciente de nada, nem mesmo a escuridão em torno dele, só não existente. De repente, ele sentiu-se totalmente gasto, ainda não tinha feito nada hoje, ele se sentou e comeu e saíram por aí, falando de pessoas mortas.

Ele era um andarilho, perdido, sem raízes. Ele olhou para pôsteres, livros Ron, móveis de Rony. O que Harry tem que era o seu? Uma abandonada casa em um subúrbio de Londres? Um imundo, infestado de ratos bar para bêbados e criminosos mesquinhos em Hogsmeade? Que bom eram eles? Ele não tinha casa, não havia espaço próprio com paredes extravagantes e cartazes de seus heróis de infância. Ele não tinha heróis de infância, ele não tinha certeza se ele tinha tido uma infância. Talvez ele devesse encontrar os Dursleys, para dizer-lhes que suas vidas não estavam mais em perigo e que poderia voltar para sua casa e esquecer o pesadelo de 17 anos, esquecer que Harry existiu.

Ele tinha acabado de passar meses e meses como um fugitivo, incapaz de permanecer no mesmo lugar por duas noites seguidas. Quando ele tinha encontrado um lugar com os amigos onde poderia dormir no mesmo quarto por mais de uma noite - mesmo que fosse em um sofá - ele ainda poderia acabar sendo assassinado no local, se o seu inimigo o encontrasse. Sentia-se como uma pedra solta dentro de uma lata rolando ladeira abaixo, jogando e batendo-se contra os lados, nunca capaz de descansar, sem nunca saber quando ele bateria no fundo.

O que ele deve fazer? Onde ele poderia ir? Ele não podia fingir, como os Dursley, que dezessete anos não tinha acontecido. Muitas pessoas estavam mortas. Não ia ter caixões mais, tudo dentro de frio e escuro. Ele não sabia se ele poderia enfrentar funerais, mais choro, mais tristeza.

Ele fechou os olhos. Ele estava exausto, mas ele tinha medo de dormir, com medo que a manhã viria e os dezessete anos ainda estaria lá.

Ele ouviu passos leves no corredor do lado de fora e alguém bateu na porta. "Harry? Você ainda está acordado?" Gina espiou dentro "Vamos sair".

Eles caminharam até o carvalho de altura nos fundos. Não havia lua, e Harry acendeu sua varinha, eles ficaram olhando para a sepultura por alguns minutos. Gina se virou para ele e colocou os braços em torno dele. "Por que você está tremendo?" ela sussurrou.

Harry apagou sua varinha e colocou-a em seu cinto nas costas. Quando eles se beijaram, ele podia provar lágrimas salgadas que se misturavam com a umidade de seus lábios. Ginny inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele. "Eu não vou chorar por Fred", disse ela. "Eu estou chorando porque eu sou tão louca por você."

Harry puxou de volta para ele quase violentamente. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele a tinha beijado assim, muito tempo desde que ele sentiu seu coração batendo contra o seu, muito tempo desde que ele sentiu seu corpo pressionado ao seu.

No momento em que deixou o túmulo a meia-lua havia subido, mas a luz que mostrava Harry o caminho estava vindo da garota andando ao lado dele.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

_**By The Sea**_

O tempo mudou-se, e a manhã seguinte estava fresca e nublada, com uma promissora chuva. Os Weasley e Harry tomaram uma chave de portal para a casa de Tonks e juntaram-se Ron e Hermione, que havia chegado mais cedo. As sepulturas eo funeral estavam em um grande campo atrás da casa, e havia quase tantas pessoas lá como no de Fred. Elogios, Kingsley pontuou os mesmos: olhar para o seu coração para descobrir o que é certo, e agir sobre isso. Ele também falou sobre aceitar as diferenças como algo que poderia enriquecer o mundo dos bruxos, não dividi-lo. Ginny cutucou Harry e apontou para algumas pessoas sentadas juntas para um lado, eles tinham o pobre, olhar caido que Remus, muitas vezes usava.

"Lobisomens", Harry sussurrou, e Ginny acenou com a cabeça.

Quando a cerimônia acabou Andromeda Tonks interceptou Harry quando ele estava deixando o seu lugar. Ela estava segurando seu neto enrolado em cobertores, o bebê estava dormindo. Harry olhou para Andromeda, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

"Seu afilhado", ela sorriu. "Eu pensei que você gostaria de segurá-lo por um minuto."

Harry olhou em pânico para Ginny. "Aqui," ela disse, "você levá-lo assim." Ela pegou o pacote de Andrômeda e entregou-o a Harry. "Não o deixe cair."

"Eu acho que eu descobri essa parte." Harry olhou para Teddy Lupin, o bebê suspirou e esfregou a boca com sua pequena mão. De repente um vazio agarrou Harry. Este bebê era órfão, e ainda mais jovem do que Harry tinha sido quando ele se tornou um. O que seria da vida desse bebê? Certamente não tão brutal quanto a Harry. Ele olhou para Andrômeda e piscou as lágrimas.

Ela sorriu novamente. "Ele vai ficar bem, Harry. Ted tinha muitos parentes. O pequeno vai ter uma família à sua volta, talvez não uma família perfeita, mas ele vai ser amado."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu - Vou tentar vê-lo, também, sempre que posso."

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Você tem muitas coisas acontecendo com si mesmo." Ela sorriu para Ginny e levou o bebê de volta. "Aqui vamos nós. Tão doce". Ela se afastou, balançando suavemente o pacote em seus braços.

Ginny pegou a mão de Harry e se juntaram a Ron e Hermione, que estavam nas proximidades, observando. Ron pôs a mão no ombro de Harry quando Harry enxugou o rosto na manga. "Estou bem", ele murmurou. "Vamos comer alguma coisa."

Eles ficaram segurando pratos saborosos de legumes cozidos e carnes frias e taças de suco de abóbora. "As coisas já estão pegando no Beco Diagonal," Ron relatou. "Lino veio e disse que estava tentando convencer George para voltar para a loja o mais breve possível, mas enquanto isso ele vai fazer isso com as bruxas, as que estavam no funeral. Elas voltaram para a loja ontem tarde. Acho que cada uma delas pensou que Fred estava apaixonado por ela." Ele olhou para as duas sepulturas frescas no meio do campo, e começou a dizer algo, mas voltou rapidamente para longe, como se ele estivesse escondendo algo dos outros.

"De qualquer forma", continuou ele depois de alguns instantes", o apartamento é muito bom. Quando vocês poderão ir para lá?

Harry olhou para Ginny. "Eu acho que depois que voltar para a Toca, em um par de semanas."

"Se mamãe e papai, me deixarem ir," Ginny resmungou. "Se George está lá, talvez ele vá ficar bem, mas eu não sei se você é o seu modelo de um acompanhante", disse a Ron.

"O porquê disso agora?"Ron deu uma risadinha. "Mas você pode dizer a eles que eu nunca toquei Hermione nem uma vez, enquanto estávamos enfiados naquela tenda." Hermione fez uma careta para ele, mas também corou.

"_Você_ pode dizer isso a eles, Ron," Ginny bufou.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã conversando com antigos alunos de Lupin que tinham vindo da escola e, com Kingsley Shacklebolt e sua nova Auror Chefe, Saliyah Ushujaa. Ela era uma nativa do leste da África, e também uma dançarina - muito realizada, de acordo com Kingsley - e se apresentou em uma companhia de dança bruxa Africana. Ela convidou a todos para sua próxima apresentação que estava marcada no final do verão em Londres. "Será uma celebração da vida de todos aqueles que morreram", disse ela. "A dança Africana é muito emocional, como tudo na dança é". "Eu acho que vocês vao gostar." Eles concordaram em vir.

Kingsley perguntou Harry quais eram seus planos. "Nós adoraríamos tê-lo entrar em um dos nossos programas de estágio". Nós estaremos reorganizando todos eles e colocar algumas boas pessoas no comando. O que você acha? "

" Parece que você esta ocupado," Harry sorriu. "Eu também queria dizer que muitos dos meus amigos achavam que seu discurso foi brilhante. Eu também."

Kingsley sorriu. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Harry, mas sendo o político consumado que eu sou, eu não vou pressioná-lo. Mas a oferta está lá, se você mudar de idéia."

Hermione e Rony olharam um para o outro quando Kingsley e Saliyah se afastaram, e Ginny olhou para eles com desconfiança. "O que está acontecendo?" Ela cutucou Rony nas costelas. "Sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei."

Harry veio para resgate de Rony. "Eu lhe disse que seria o seu presente de aniversário. Você já sabe que eu estarei vivendo em Hogsmeade. Ron e Hermione fizeram um Voto Perpétuo para não derramar o feijão", ele sorriu.

Ginny fez uma careta por um breve instante, mas se esgueirou para cima de Harry, piscando os olhos para ele. "Então você acha que pode resistir a mim enquanto estamos sozinhos em uma pequena cabana à beira-mar por duas semanas? Aposto que dez galeões que você não pode se manter longe de mim."

"Você provavelmente está certo. Eu vou ter que manter Bill ou Fleur perto o tempo todo para me proteger."

"Bem, então eu prefiro não tentar te pressionar", Gina disse. "Três é uma multidão."

Ron parou de prestar a atenção em Harry e Ginny e estava observando as pessoas. "Olha", ele indicou com um aceno de cabeça, "Shacklebolt está falando com os lobisomens. Eu me pergunto o que eles pensam sobre tudo isso. Remus estava sempre reclamando sobre a sua atitude."

"Eles são como o resto de nós", disse Hermione, "perguntando o que está por vir, o que Kingsley vai fazer. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, se você pensar sobre isso. Um dia Volde, quero dizer Riddle, tem uma aderência completa no poder, e no dia seguinte ele está morto e alguém da Ordem da Fênix, graças a Deus, é ministro. Leva algum tempo para se acostumar, e só se passaram quatro dias. Todo mundo está querendo saber sobre você também, Harry. Você notou? Eles estão todos te olhando. "

Harry fez uma careta. "Sim, mas eu estou tão acostumado a isso, eu realmente não penso sobre isso. O que devo fazer, afinal? Muita gente lutou com ele."

"Mas não como você, companheiro", disse Ron. "Você o matou. Isso faz de você um bocado diferente."

"Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok?" Harry disse um pouco irritado. "Isso não me incomoda quando as pessoas olham para mim."

"Eles também estão olhando para Ginny," Hermione disse.

Ginny jogou a cabeça. "Então os deixe. Talvez eles te deixem sozinho Harry." Harry deu um sorriso agradecido quando Charlie se aproximou, ele tinha vindo de uma conversa com um bruxo com vestes do Ministério

"Esse é Gawain Robards," ele disse. "Ele está como Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Algum de vocês o conhece?" Todos balançaram a cabeça. "Ele só me disse uma má notícia, mas não surpreendente Eles encontraram oito corpos na Mansão Malfoy, todos mortos por uma maldição de morte, exceto -." Ele olhou para Harry "- Peter Pettigrew. Ele foi estrangulado, aparentemente por sua própria mão, ou o quê costumava ser sua mão. "

Ron assobiou. "Oito? Quem eram eles?"

"Ele não quis me dizer. Mas ele acredita que havia mais de oito. Eles encontraram os pertences de Caridade Burbage, a que o Profeta disse que saiu de Hogwarts."

Hermione ficou pálida. "Oh, não! Ela desapareceu, mas ninguém sabia... que inferno!" Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim como a raiva, e seus punhos estavam fechados. "Ela era apenas uma boa pessoa! Por quê?"

Ron colocou seu braço ao redor dela. "Ela ensinou Estudo dos Trouxas, e ela escreveu aquele artigo sobre eles", ele disse a Charlie. "Eu acho que sabiamos que Riddle iria atrás dela."

"Eles provavelmente vão encontrar corpos por todo o país", Charlie disse, balançando a cabeça. "Desculpe por lhe trazer mais más notícias." Ele deixou todos com um humor sombrio.

"Isso não vai ser muito bom para Malfoy," disse Ron, e ele não parecia muito infeliz com a perspectiva. "Mas quem se importa? Nós salvamos bunda Draco duas vezes no castelo e eu não me lembro de ser agradecido por isso."

"A mãe dele salvou a minha", Harry murmurou, olhando para o chão.

Ron grunhiu duvidoso, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Tem que parar em algum lugar, Ron", disse ela. "No final, Lúcio se preocupava mais com sua família do que com Riddle."

"Ok, ok," Ron desistiu, e sorriu. "Vou deixá-lo viver neste momento, mas depois disso, não serei mais o senhor agradável." Todos riram e olhoram para o céu quandocomeçou a chover.

Os Weasley retornaram à Toca no início da tarde, e logo depois Harry e Ginny desaparataram à Chalé das Conchas com Gui e Fleur. Eles chegaram ao topo do penhasco, e Ginny exclamou de alegria quando viu as conchas rosa e creme embutidas nas paredes. Não estava chovendo lá, mas os céus sopravam uma brisa úmida do mar. Eles correram para dentro com suas malas, e Fleur abriu as cortinas e abriu algumas das janelas. "Ela fica tão abafada. Acho que vai ser muito acolhedor no Inverno, é, mas eu gosto de uma brisa a entrar agora. Venha, vou mostrar-lhe os seus quartos."

Harry estava no quarto que Olivaras e Griphook ficaram, e Ginny estava no quarto que Hermione e Luna tinham compartilhado. Gina e Fleur levaram suas malas para dentro e Harry desceu as escadas, onde Bill havia começado uma fogueira.

"Eu acho que nós vamos almoçar logo. Desta vez você vai experimentar uma otima culinaria francesa", ele sorriu. "Eu fui totalmente estragado. Ela até faz algumas das comidas da minha mãe parecerem normal."

Harry foi até a janela da frente e olhou para a água. Ele havia passado muito tempo sentado e olhando para o mar quando ele ficou aqui antes de sua incursão em Gringotes. Foram o que? Apenas há uma semana? Que diferença faz alguns dias pensou ele, quando ele se virou e viu Ginny descer as escadas.

"Vamos lá para fora", ela disse, e pegou a mão de Harry. "Fleur disse que vai chamar-nos quando o almoço estiver pronto."

Estava chovendo levemente e tomaram as capas dos ganchos perto da porta. Deram a volta por trás e ficaram ao pé da sepultura de Dobby e Ginny leu o epitáfio que Harry tinha esculpido na pedra com a varinha. "Oh, Harry, você não me diga que você que escreveu isso. É lindo." Ela foi até ele e passou a mão sobre as palavras. "Pobre Dobby, eu nunca o conheci. E ele foi morto na casa de seu velho mestre." Ela balançou a cabeça.

Harry olhou para a sepultura. "Estou contente por Bellatrix Lestrange estar morta", ele disse calmamente. "Eu não acho que eu poderia ter voltado e estar aqui, se ela ainda estivesse viva." Gina veio até ele e entrelassou o braço no seu e inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Em poucos minutos, eles ouviram uma janela aberta e Fleur chamado para eles, "Hora do almoço! Venha para dentro!" Eles voltaram e encontraram Bill já sentado à mesa. Havia uma torta de carne em cada lugar, e um cesto de biscoitos e uma bacia de legumes no centro da mesa.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu não tenho velas ainda," Fleur pediu desculpas, quendo ela se sentou. "Vamos ver na hora do jantar. Vai ser muito romântico." Ela sorriu para Ginny e entregou uma garrafa a Bill. "Faça as honras ze, querida."

Bill abriu o vinho com um toque de sua varinha e derramou o líquido vermelho rubi em suas taças. Ele encheu e levantou sua própria. "Para nossa família, nossos melhores amigos -" ele acenou para Harry "- e ao nosso irmão e nossos amigos que se foram." Eles tocaram as suas taças em silêncio.

Experiência de Harry com o vinho era limitado ao brinde que Bill tinha oferecido para Remus Lupin, apenas há algumas semanas após o nascimento de Teddy. Ele tomou um gole, o gosto era muito suave e frutado, com um toque de mundanidade. Ele tomou outro gole e olhou para Ginny. Ela estava segurando a taça vazia para Bill para reabastecer.

"Acalme-se, maninha," Bill riu. "Isso vai derruba-la direito, a menos que você esteja acostumado a ele." Ele serviu-lhe uma meia taça.

Harry enfiou o garfo através da crosta de sua torta de carne e um delicioso aroma flutuava para cima. Ele pegou um garfo inteiro. "Mmm! Isso é fabuloso", disse ele à Fleur.

Ela acenou o garfo no ar. "Oh, não é nada. Eu só as deixei no forno por alguns minutos. Elas não serrrem nada especial. Ginny, você gostaria que eu te mostrasse como faze-las? "

Ginny olhou para a expressão beatífica no rosto de Harry, e ele concordou com entusiasmo. Ginny riu. "Claro. Minha mãe faz algumas vezes, mas isso é delicioso."

Começou a chover mais durante o almoço, mas ao fim da tarde Harry e Ginny deram um passeio ao longo da falésia. Eles olharam para o mar e ouviram as ondas batendo nas rochas abaixo. Cerca de um quarto de uma milha da casa eles encontraram um caminho através de uma fenda no penhasco que levaram para a água e uma praia a cerca de vinte metros de largura, que continuava na distância. O vento estava tempestuoso e havia algumas nuvens. Eles pegaram os sapatos e caminharam na areia fresca com seus mantos e os cabelos de Ginny ondulando sobre as costas. Ondas quebraram alguns metros para fora, e Ginny correu para a beirada, mas veio gritando de volta para fora. "Está muito frio!" ela chorou. Harry riu, e ele se abaixou e levantou o pé direito e começou a esfregar-lo. Ela agarrou seu ombro para não tombar. "Use um feitiço aquecimento", disse ela. "Ele vai fazer isso mais rápido."

"Isso é mais divertido", Harry sorriu para ela. Ele beijou o pé dela, então pegou a esquerda e esfregou-a. Ele colocou-a para baixo, subiu, e tomou-a nos braços e eles ficaram juntos em um longo e profundo beijo.

Harry colocou as mãos dentro de sua capa e moveu-as pelas costas e para baixo. Ginny pegou-as, porém, e segurou-as nas maos dela entre ela e Harry. Ela olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. "Harry, não, não aqui. Eu não me sinto bem com isso, enquanto não estivermos em sua casa." Ela colocou a testa contra a clavícula e eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Está tudo bem," Harry disse depois de um momento. "Você está certa. Desculpe-me, eu fiz isso."

"Não, não." Ginny ainda olhando para a areia. Ela escovou os dedos contra o seu peito do pé. "Não se arrependa." Ela finalmente olhou para ele. "Naquela noite, na rede não foi um erro, e não era algo que eu queria fazer só porque eu passei um ano e um dia esperando por você. Foi muito mais do que isso."

"Foi para mim também. Você sabe disso, não é?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Então, quando eu fizer algo como eu fiz, quando eu penso em você desse jeito... quer dizer..." Ele olhou para os pés e colocou os dedos em cima dos dela. Ele disse, sem olhar para cima", Ginny, há algo que eu não lhe disse. É uma espécie do mesmo como este, e é um pouco embaraçoso. "

" Está tudo bem, amor, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa e eu não vou rir." Harry olhou para ela, assustado; Ginny nunca tinha usado essa palavra com ele antes. Ele tentou pensar em uma resposta, mas veio em branco. Ela sorriu. "O que você não me disse antes?"

Ele tomou uma respiração muito profunda. "Quando estávamos lá naquela tenda no meio do inverno, às vezes eu levaria o meu mapa e olhar para você sobre ele. Era geralmente à noite, então eu sabia que você estaria em seu quarto. Não seria pouco marcar ao lado de sua cama com seu nome nele. Eu sei que soa estúpido, mas ajudou a manter-me. Muito. "

" Por que é que embaraçoso? "

" Não é isso. Há mais. "

Ginny riu, e virou um pouco rosada. "Eu não estava no banheiro, estava?"

"Não, não! Claro que não. Sinto muito, eu provavelmente não deveria ter dito."

Ginny beijou. "Não me diga se você não quiser, mas eu estou feliz que você teve esse mapa e isso me faz sentir bem que você estava me observando."

"Bem, o que é... Eu também me imaginava naquela cama com você", disse Harry em uma corrida de fôlego.

Ginny puxou para mais perto. "Ooh, agora eu faço assim! Talvez no próximo ano quando estiver em Hogsmeade você pode fazê-lo novamente, mas me avise antes." Ela riu maliciosamente.

"Você é uma bruxinha sem vergonha", Harry também riu. "E você me deixa louco."

Estava começando a ficar escuro e as nuvens pareciam estar diminuindo, assim que voltaram para a casa. Eles estavam indo na direção do vento e eles colocaram suas cabeças para baixo e se inclinaram para ele. Subiram o caminho até o precipício e viram as luzes do Chalé das Conchas, no crepúsculo, e correram em direção a eles.

O jantar rivalizava com qualquer coisa que tinham tido em Hogwarts. Varios pratos apetitosos: sopa, pão fresco, salada, aves, peixes, massas, sobremesa. Harry bebeu vinho um pouco mais este tempo, e ele se sentiu melhor e melhor com cada prato e cada taça. Ginny também teve mais de uma taça de vinho, mas Harry percebeu que seu rosto não estava corado, como sentia o seu.

A pequena mesa estava posta com linho branco e um candelabro de prata bonito, as velas arderam com um brilho prateado reluzente. "Ele pertencia a minha avó," disse Fleur enquanto comiam bolo de queijo e chocolate para a sobremesa. "Ela era veela, você sabe. É por isso que eu sou tão bonita, tudo isso vem dela. E esse candelabro é mágico, magia veela. Ela inspira amor."

"Ouvi dizer que veelas gostaria de enfeitiçar os homens para amá-los, e então deixá-los com o coração partido", disse Harry, ele estava se sentindo muito falador.

"Oh, esse é um absurdo!" os olhos Fleur brilharam. "Os homens estão dizendo isso porque els ter uma queda de amor por nós, mas nós não estar sempre caindo de amor por els. Então els culpar veelas para curar a própria tolice."

"Ah." Harry olhou para Gina.

"O que você está olhando para mim?" ela perguntou inocentemente. "Você foi o único que me beijou depois da partida de Quadribol, e não o contrário."

Harry deu uma risadinha. "Eu pensei que você me beijou de volta." Ele se inclinou e beijou-a. "Sim, você me beijou de volta, eu me lembro muito claramente." Ele sorriu para todos.

"Hah! Você vê, o candelabro, ele está trabalhando," Fleur proclamou triunfante. "Ou talvez seja vinho. Quem sabe?"

Depois de Bill jantar, ele atiçou o fogo e tornou-se muito quente e acolhedor na pequena cabana. Harry cochilou em um assento, inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Gina e roncou baixinho. Quando Bill e Fleur se levantaram do sofá e subiram as escadas, Ginny cutucou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Acorda, amor, estamos a sós."

Ele abriu os olhos. "Você acabou de me chamar disso de novo?"

Gina colocou os braços em torno dele. "Sim, e não será a última, a menos que você se oponha."

"Nenhuma objeção dessa pessoa aqui." Harry se levantou, espreguiçou-se e puxou Gina para fora do assento de amor. Ele a beijou e acariciou suavemente os cabelos. "Porque eu me sinto da mesma maneira." Subiram as escadas e Gina fez uma pausa em sua porta e olhou para ele, ela soprou-lhe um beijo e foi para seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, tanto Gina quanto Harry pareciam cansado. "Você dormiu bem?" Bill perguntou Harry. "Você parece um pouco cansado."

"Cama de novo, eu acho. Eu vou me acostumar a isso." Ele olhou para Ginny que estava bocejando. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não conseguia dormir por um tempo. Eu estava pensando em Fred, e ... outras coisas. E você?"

Harry olhou rapidamente para o Bill, ele estava imerso no Profeta Diário e Fleur estava ocupado na bacia hidrográfica. "Eu estava pensando em outras coisas também", disse ele em voz baixa.

Bill saiu para o trabalho depois do almoço. Ele não estivera no Gringotes por um bom tempo e não tinha certeza sobre o que iria encontrar lá e que tipo de recepção que ele iria receber. "Eles sabiam que era meu irmão que ajudou a entrar nos cofres", disse Harry quando ele estava prestes a sair. "Eles não vão ficar muito felizes com isso." Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa, ele não queria ser responsável por Bill perder o emprego.

"Será que vão deixar você voltar?" , ele perguntou ansiosamente. "Talvez você possa dizer-lhes que a taça de Hufflepuff foi roubada, e que estávamos a tentar obtê-lo de volta para Hogwarts."

Bill riu sem graça. "Eles não se preocupam com a taça. Se eles conseguirem descobrir o que era, eles provavelmente ficarao felizer que alguem a pegou. Não, o que vai aborrecê-los é que vocês entraram tão facilmente."

"Não foi tão fácil. Nós quase foi morto, mais de uma vez."

"E eles não se preocupam com isso também. Para eles, era fácil, porque você conseguiu. Mas não se preocupe, Harry. Eu não vou perder meu emprego, porque eles sabem o quão perto estou de Kingsley. Quando você matou Riddle, o mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo para os duendes, bem como todos os outros. Eles não vão querer antagonizar a mim, pelo menos não até que eles saibam para que lado o vento está soprando ".

Harry balançou a cabeça. "A política demais para mim. Eu vou andar na praia e sentar-me perto do fogo até que tudo va embora."

Bill riu alto. "Isso deve ser a filosofia de todos. Você faz isso, Harry, você e Gina. É por isso que nós convidamos vocês aqui." Ele beijou Fleur, saiu, e desaparatou.

Ginny passou a manhã na cozinha com Fleur cozinhando o cardápio para o resto do dia. Harry ficou um tempo em volta delas, mas saiu depois de ter sido ignorado por cinco minutos enquanto Fleur estava ensinando Ginny o nome francês dos ingredientes para um suflê de queijo e bacon. Ele já tinha terminado a cópia do Profeta que Bill tinha deixado, então ele foi até seu quarto e começou a ler Teoria dos Feitiços avançados que Bill lhe emprestara.

Ele estava cochilando quando Ginny veio buscá-lo para o almoço. Ela serviu o suflê que tinha feito, que estava delicioso, e saíram para uma caminhada. Eles decidiram visitar um pequeno porto de pesca trouxa cerca de duas milhas da costa até que Fleur lhes diziam a respeito. "Muito estranho, pelo menos para uma aldeia Inglês", disse ela com desdém quando ela deu-lhes algum dinheiro dos trouxas para gastar. "Ah, e 'Arry! Bill enviou uma coruja. Ele está chegando em casa um pouco mais cedo. Ele quer falar com você, mas ele não disse por quê. "

O tempo ainda estava nublado e frio, mas a brisa tinha morrido para baixo. Eles andaram descalços na areia novamente, e pararam muitas vezes para assistir gaivotas mergulharem nas ondas para pescar, pegar conchas, e para perseguir uns aos outros dentro e fora da lavagem frígida. Levou cerca de uma hora para chegar à aldeia, que era afastada da praia em um monte baixo. Basta passar por ele, sob falésias abrigadas, via-se uma enseada onde os barcos pequenos foram amarrados a um cais pequeno. Eles andaram pela aldeia, olhando em lojas que vendiam equipamentos de pesca e abastecimento de barco. Os trouxas olharam para eles com curiosidade, mas foram simpáticos e acenaram com a cabeça ou brevemente desejaram-lhes bom dia. Eles compraram duas barras de chocolate em um supermercado pequeno e voltaram.

Eles haviam terminado os chocolates e estavam quase no caminho que levava até o precipício, quando viram, à frente deles na praia, um pequeno fogo queimando em uma cova rasa na areia, e seis jovens trouxas de pé ao seu redor. À medida que se aproximava, eles também viram vários casos de cerveja derrubadas por perto, umas ainda estavam abertas, e garrafas de cerveja vazias espalhadas, cada um dos trouxas tinha uma garrafa na mão. Eles estavam conversando e rindo alto, mas eles se calaram e se viraram para ver Harry e Ginny a medida que se aproximavam.

Harry acenou com a cabeça quando ele e Ginny passaram a poucos metros deles entre a pequena fogueira e as ondas. Um dos trouxas, um grande, musculoso, aparencia arrogante que tinha cerca de seis centímetros a mais do que Harry, tomou um gole de sua garrafa e arrotou ruidosamente, os outros riram. " Hey, ruivinha" ,ele chamou, olhando de soslaio para Gina, " o seu namorado é meio magro. Por que você não tenta algo mais viril?" Seus companheiros riram de novo, e um deles assobiava.

Ginny ficou tensa e pegou a mão de Harry. Harry olhou para o homem, mas continuou andando. O trouxa entrou na frente deles, bloqueando seu caminho. Harry colocou a mão dentro de sua capa.

"Não, Harry," Gina disse: "ele esta apenas bêbado." Mas ela apertou o controle sobre sua outra mão.

"Harry é?" O homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para os outros. "Parece mais com Harriet para mim." Houve mais gargalhadas, e eles riam de Ginny novamente. "Por que você não deixa a fada, ruivinha, e nós lhe mostraremos como homens de verdade fazem." Os outros foram em direção a eles, cercando Harry e Ginny ao longo da borda da água.

Harry colocou o braço em torno de Ginny e olhou para o trouxa. "Vou lhe dar alguns conselhos e é melhor você seguil-los", disse ele calmamente. "Cala a boca, saim do caminho e nos deixem passar."

Harry podia sentir os homens por trás se aproximando, e ele podia sentir Ginny pressionando-se contra ele. O trouxa na frente deles tomou outro gole de cerveja e seus olhos se estreitaram. "Sair da frente para você, bichinha eu acho que nós vamos ver o quão bem você nada e como a sua namorada -?"

A varinha de Harry estava empunhada. Houve um grande estrondo! e um flash de luz vermelha. O homem voou no ar em direção ao penhasco e caiu com um baque forte na areia, ele não se mexeu. Harry girou e os cinco atrás dele se afastaram com incompreensão e medo em seus rostos. Gina também foi apontando sua varinha para eles, mas Harry empurrou-a para baixo. Ele chamou Gina para trás, e os trouxas não viram varias garrafas de cerveja pairando sobre suas cabeças. Eles, no entanto, ouviram todos ao mesmo tempo quando estouraram e eles olharam para o chuveiro de cerveja que encharcaram completamente eles.

"Estupefaça!" Harry gritou, e todos os cinco caíram na piscina grande, com espuma de cerveja que estavam dentro, Ele apontou sua varinha para o trouxa deitado inconsciente perto do penhasco,. Ele se levantou da areia e flutuou em direção a seus cinco companheiros inertes Harry deixo-o cair de cerca de cinco metros de altura, e ele caiu com um toque e outro baque para o banho de cerveja. Harry apontou sua varinha para a pilha de trouxas. "Obliviate!" ele chamou, Ele começou a puxar Ginny em direção ao precipício. "Venha, eu vou limpar nossas faixas e ninguém será capaz de descobrir o que aconteceu."

Ginny tinha um olhar irritado em chamas, e ela sacudiu a mão. "Espere um minuto", disse ela secamente. Ela caminhou até o trouxa e apontou sua varinha, mas Harry gritou, "Ginny, não!"

Ela olhou para ele, e fez uma careta, mas ela baixou a varinha. "Você faz isso, então, ou então eu vou."

"Não tem problema, amor", ele sorriu, e num instante o rosto do trouxa estava coberto com pequenos arranhoes, como se morcegos tivessem batido as asas ferozmente todos juntos. Ginny olhou para ele. "Isso vai melhorar a sua aparência por um tempo", disse ela entre dentes cerrados. "Bastardo!"

Subiram o caminho e no topo eles voltaram. Harry levantou sua varinha e todas as pegadas dentro de cinqüenta metros dos trouxas inertes desapareceram. Ele ergueu a varinha mais uma vez. "Finito!" ele chamou, e os trouxas começaram a se mexer na poça de cerveja. Harry e Gina olharam por um momento, então Harry colocou seu braço ao redor dela e eles começaram a voltar para a casa.

Harry passeou junto, rindo e brincando sobre como os seis idiotas teriam que explicar seus ferimentos, encharcados de cerveja, e confusos para suas famílias e, talvez, para a polícia dos trouxas. Mas Gina estava em silêncio, e depois de alguns minutos ela se afastou dele e caminhou em mais silêncio, ignorando sua conversa, olhando para a frente.

"O que há de errado?" Harry disse, ele tentou pegar a mão dela, mas ela não deixava. "Ginny, se você tivesse feito magia haveria uma coruja do Ministério esperando por você na casa de campo. E eles quereriam saber por que você usou em um trouxa."

Ela caminhava sem responder. Harry agarrou a mão dela e forçou-a a parar. Ela se virou e olhou para ele. "Eu pedi para você parar de me proteger, Harry. Eu estou ficando cansada disso. Eu posso cuidar de mim, mesmo de cretinos como eles."

"Mas - mas -" Harry gaguejou, e teve que correr para alcançá-la. "Ginny, o que você está falando eu te impedi de entrar em apuros. Por favor, não -?".

Ela ignorou. Em poucos minutos eles estavam na casa de campo, e Ginny passou por Fleur que estava esperando por eles no interior da porta. Ela observou Ginny subir as escadas, e se virou para Harry.

"Mon Dieu", Arry, o que aconteceu? " Ela colocou as mãos nas suas bochechas. "Por que ela está com raiva?"

Harry, olhando confuso, lhe disse o que tinha acontecido. Fleur pegou sua mão. "Mas você não se machucou"? Ou Ginny?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas eu não entendo. Eu estava com medo, se ela fizesse mágica ela iria entrar em apuros." Ele pensou em como Ginny tinha aproximou-se dele quando eles estavam de pé na frente do trouxa. "Eu não entendo ..."

Ele se afastou, olhando pela janela. Fleur virou para ele e colocou a mão suavemente em seu rosto. "Você foi muito corajoso, 'Arry. Eu vou falar com' ela. Eu acho que eu sei porque ela está com raiva." Harry olhou para trás para fora da janela e ouviu-a subir as escadas, então uma batida suave, vozes baixas, e uma abertura de porta e torno-se a fechar.

Quando Fleur abriu a porta do quarto de Ginny, Ginnytambém estava olhando pela janela e não virou para ver quem era. "Ginny", Fleur disse gentilmente, "por que você tratar 'Arry daquele jeito?' E só estava tentando protegê-la".

Ginny soltou a respiração. "Eu disse para ele não fazer isso, para parar de incomodá-me." Ela enfrentou Fleur. "Eu não gosto quando -"

"Quando um homem age como um homem?" Fleur de terminar a frase.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ginny disse com raiva. "Tudo que eu queria fazer é que me deixasse fazer as coisas sozinhas. Se eu quiser ajudar eu vou pedir para ele!".

"Ginny, 'Arry estava certo Se você fizesse magia contra um trouxa você iria entrar em um monte de problemas e.'. E estava fazendo o que qualquer homem faz quando está amando uma mulher. Ah, ele ama você. Ele está mostrando o quento ele te ama. Tem uma diferença entre não deixar você derramar seu próprio suco de abóbora, e lutar contra um valentão que quer machucar você. "

Rosto de Ginnyamolecia, e ela se sentou na cama. Ela pensou em voltar para a praia, e lembrou-se o parafuso de medo quando o trouxa tinha olhado para ela com nada menos do que mal em seus olhos. Ela também se lembrou de Harry colocando o braço em torno dela naquele momento, ela se sentia muito bem.

Ela olhou para Fleur. "Ele está bem?"

Fleur sorriu, e um sentimento de encanto mágico enchia o querto. "Se" e não está, eu acho que vai estar quando você perguntar- lhe isso. " Ela abriu a porta e ficou de lado, quando Ginny saiu.

Harry se afastou da janela quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas. Ginny parado na parte inferior. "Você está bem?" ela disse.

Harry acenou e sorriu brevemente. "Sinto muito".

"Por que quê?" Ginny caminhou em sua direção.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei."

Gina colocou os braços em volta do pescoço. "O que você fez foi brilhante. O que eu fiz foi estúpido. Eu sinto muito. "

"Oh". Harry não podia dizer mais, porque Gina colocou a boca sobre a dele. Antes que ele fecasse os olhos, viu Fleur ir para a cozinha e calmamente fechar a porta atrás dela.

* * *

><p>*reviews*<p> 


End file.
